The Price of Freedom One Shots
by cowg9997
Summary: One shots from my story The Price of Freedom. This will include snip-its from the story and things that I either want to add or go more in depth on. May also be from some different peoples POV. Involves Alex, Steve, and the other Avengers.
1. Sick Day

**Sick Day**

 **Alex's POV**

Steve and I have been in D.C for a total of 8 hours and I'm sick. I don't get sick in fact I refuse to beleive that I am sick. If it weren't for the pounding headache, the soar throat, and my aching body I would think that Steve was wrong, sadly he isn't. Currently I'm laying on our couch watching him quietly unpack boxes, he is too good for me. I start realizing how tired I am and I decide it's time for me to head to bed.

"I'm going to bed." I say sitting up and rubbing my head. "You almost done?"

"Yeah I can finish this tomorrow." He says putting on least thing up.

I walk back to our room before going into the bathroom to change. I come out in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. I quickly get into bed and curl underneath the blankets, I'm freezing. Steve comes in and changes real quick before getting in bed next to me. He puts a hand on my forehead and sighs.

"You're still burning up."

"I'm freezing." I say moving closer to him.

"Come here." He says opening his arms for me. He raps them around me and I sigh contently.

"Much better."

"Get some sleep." he whispers

The next morning when I wake up I feel a thousand times worse. After talking to Natasha I take some more medicine and settle back into bed while Steve keeps unpacking. I keep drifting in and out of sleep but I still feel tired. At one point I wake up to see Steve standing in the doorway looking at me.

"How you feeling?" he ask concerned.

"I feel like shit." I whisper.

"Do you want to try eating something?"

"I'm not hungry."

He walks over and feels my head. "Not as warm as last night but you still have a fever. I can make you some soup."

"It's okay." I say closing my eyes again.

"I thought you were going to let me take care of you." he says. I can just sense the smile on his face.

"Don't push it Rodgers." I grumble. "I do have one thing you can do for me."

"And what would that be."

"Come lay down with me, I'm freezing."

I feel the bed shift next to me and he pulls me over to him. "Happy to help." he says kissing my head.

Later that night he finally gets me to eat something and after that he drugs me up on several different things to help me get some sleep and to get rid of my fever. I don't like the feeling of having this much medicine in my system but if it puts his mind at ease I'll do it. I hate being sick but if I have to be sick at least I have the super soldier to take of me.


	2. Escape

**Escape**

 **Natasha's POV**

A year, that's how longs it's been since Clint saved me, since I escaped the Red Room, and since I left my best friend. Alex is more than a best friend though, she is a sister. That's why Clint and I are now breaking into the Red Room facility trying to break her out, I promised if I ever got out I'd come back for her.

"Clint I need you to stay right with me and try not to make too much noise."

"You doubt my abilities." He smirks at me.

"Bird boy I'm being serious. If we mess this up not only is Alex stuck so are we."

"Nat calm down, we are going to get her out." He says laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Let's go."

"Be careful guys." Says Phil into our com links.

"Have the jet ready." I say.

"Got it."

Getting in is easy, it was never a challenge for me, it's avoiding the guards that is the challenge. After making our way past them I lead Clint to the dorms.

"Stay out here and guard, this should only take a few minutes."

"Okay." He smiles at me. "Go ahead."

I quietly open the door to the room and go to the end where is see Alex. I sit down next to her bed and touch her shoulder. Her eyes pop open.

"Natasha?"

"Hey, we came to get you."

"Who is we?" She ask sitting up.

"My partner Clint and I and our handler Phil."

"Who do you work for?"

"Shield. It was either that or be hunted by them. You ready to leave?"

"Yeah." She says grabbing a gun from under her pillow and slipping on some shoes. "Thank you Nat."

"I was never going to leave my sister." I say smiling at her. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

The two of us walk out of the room where Clint is waiting for us bow in hand.

"Clint?" Ask Alex.

"Yup, nice to meet you Alex."

"You too." She says.

"You girls ready to go?"

"Let's do it." I say. We walk down the hallway and I see two guards with arrows in them. "Really?" I say turning to him.

"They got in the way." He smirks.

The three of us get almost all the way out before running into a problem. Luckily we are all ready for it and take them out before running out. The adrenalin starts to wear off as we get closer to the jet and I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I try to ignore it but end up falling.

"Nat?" Says Clint with worry on his face.

"I think I got hit in the leg. Don't worry about it." I say trying to get back up.

"Of curse you wouldn't notice." Says Alex pulling me up.

"I got her." Says Clint starting to pick me up.

"Don't even..." I start to say.

"Don't argue I don't want us to get caught." He says looking at me sternly.

"Fine." I grumble.

Once we get back Clint sets me down in a seat next to Alex before getting a medical kit and telling Phil to go.

"So you and Clint are partners?" Ask Alex.

"Yeah. He was supposed to kill me while I was on a mission. He made a different call."

"I made the right call." He says rolling up suit by my leg. "Just grazed your leg. Not very deep. I'll just clean it and bandage it." He says pulling stuff out.

"Really Romanoff." Smirks Phil.

"You know me, I have to get an injury every mission." I look over to Alex. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She says. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Ivan treat you better than he treated me?"

"Not really but doesn't matter now."

"Did you ever track down your brother?"

"No, I decided to stop. He has a new life, I don't have a place in it."

"Any other siblings?" Ask Clint.

"I had a sister, she didnt make it through the the red room. Only lasted a year." She says sadly.

"I'm sorry." Says Clint. "Sorry if I brought up a sore topic."

"It's okay." She says. "It happened a long time ago."

"I'm surprised you go on the plane." I say lo king at her.

"It was my only choice, I'm internally freaking out though."

"Why no planes?" Ask Clint.

"Bad crash on my first mission for the Red Room. I was the only one to make it out. And don't apologize for asking." She laughs.

We are quiet for a few more minutes while Clint finishes up my leg. Once he is done wrapping it he packs everything up, stands up, and kisses my head. Dammit Clint. He walks away going to sit while Phil and Alex smirks at me.

"Just partners huh?"

"We are still trying to figure that out..."

"What happened to love being for children?"

"He is a child." I laugh.

Once we get back Phil lets us go telling us to come back to base in the morning. The three of us get into Clints car and we drive to our apartment. After six months of being partners Clint and I decided it would be easier if we moved in together. Little did I know that I would grow feelings for him after moving in. Once we get there we climb up the stairs and I open the door.

"Home sweet home." I say.

It's pretty big for what we are paying for it. It's two bedrooms, one bathroom, and the kitchen and living room are pretty big.

"Alex I'll take the couch if you want my room." Says Clint.

"Or you can room with me." I say.

"Clint you don't need to give up your room for me. I'll just room with Natasha, it'll be like old times."

"In that case I'm going to bed, see you girls in the morning." He says as he walks to his room.

"Bathroom is in between Clint and I's rooms. Mine in the first door over there. I have some clothes you can borrow. Do you want to shower or just go to bed?"

"Bed sounds nice." She smiles.

"Bed it is then."

I take her back to my room and hand her some clothes. She goes to change in the bathroom and I change real quick before plopping down on my bed. She comes and does the same thing.

"It's good to be together again." She says. "They were pissed when you got out, it was pretty great."

"They must have pushed you though."

"They did, they wanted me to be just like you. I'm not you though, I'm not the black widow."

"That's a good thing."

"You turned it around though."

"Still killing, just playing for the other team."

"You're helping people."

"I try." I smirk.

"So Clint?"

"It's new, I don't know. I'm taking it slow, him not so much."

"I can tell he is protective of you."

"Well you get close to people when you start saving them from death about once a month." I laugh.

"Are you open with him?"

"About as open as I can be, you know me. It takes me a while to really trust people. You are about the only person that I know I can trust 100%."

"I'm honored." She laughs.

"Alright let's get some sleep. Director Fury is going to want to meet you tomorrow, then we start training."

"Thank you Nat."

"Your welcome." I say before turning the lights out.

If anyone can turn their life around it's going to be Alex. Now that I finally have her back I can rest a little easier at night. Like I said she is not just a friend, she is my sister. The reason I feel like there is still a bit of humanity left in me.


	3. Never Alone

**Never Alone**

 **Steve's POV**

The team is sitting at dinner one night just relaxing and having fun. Everyone is laughing and talking...well everyone except Alex who is noticeably quiet tonight. We have been dating for four months and I have never seen her act like this. I lean over and look at her.

"Hey you okay?" I whisper.  
"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you later." She says getting up. I go to follow her but Natasha stops me.  
"Give her some space."  
"What was up with her today?" Ask Tony.  
"Tomorrow is the 20th anniversary of when her parents were killed." Says Natasha.  
Everyone is silent for a moment. "I feel like such an idiot...why didn't she says anything?" I ask.  
"You know, she doesn't talk about them much. I'm not really sure what tomorrow is going to look like."  
"Don't push her to talk about." Says Clint. "She'll talk if she wants to."  
"She shouldn't close us out though." Says Bruce.  
"She has a hard time opening up to people, she will eventually."  
"Do you know the details of how they died?" Ask Tony.  
"I do but I'll let her tell you when she is ready." Says Natasha.

After talking for a bit longer we all decide to go to bed. I stop on Alex's floor to check on her. When I open her door I find her asleep in bed so I gently close the door and go up to my floor. In the morning I head down to the gym for our morning work out. Both Clint and Natasha are there but there is no Alex. The same thing happens at breakfast. In fact we go through almost the whole day and she doesn't come out of her room. Finally I go up to her floor and knock on her door. I don't get an answer. When I try to open the door it's locked.

"Alex, it's just me. I'm here if you want to talk or if you just want someone here." No answer. "I'll be in the living room."

I hear the lock click on the door so I go to open it and it's unlocked. I open it all the way to see Alex sitting on her bed. She has dark circles under her eyes and looks like she didn't sleep at all. She also looks like she has been crying all day. She looks up at me and then looks back down. I walk over and sit next to her before she throws her arms around my neck. I pull her into my lap and hold her as she starts to cry again.

"I miss them." she says quietly.

" I know you miss them but they never really left you."

"Do you know how they died?" she ask after a minute.

"No but you don't have to tell me."

"I want to tell you." she says looking at me."My parents got dragged into some pretty bad stuff after I was born. They had people on the wrong side using them for things. After putting up with it for a while they decided they were done with it so they started making plans to flee the country. Turns out the Red Room was one of the places they had gotten mixed up in. My parents knew what they did there, they were afraid they would eventually take my sister and I. The day we were supposed to leave the Red Room sent men in and they grabbed my brother, my sister, and I and sat us down in the living room with guns to our heads saying that if we didn't watch they were going to blow our brains out. They then put our parents in front of us and made us watch as they tortured our parents, they wanted all of us to suffer. They wanted my parents to see us watch them suffer. They wanted us to know what it's like to have to watch something like that. After an hour of watching it they shot both of them in the head. They took my brother away after wiping his memory. They took him to an orphanage, they had no use for him and they took my sister and I to the Red Room."

"I'm so sorry." I whisper kissing her head before pulling her back into me. I can feel her tears soaking my shirt but I don't care, she needs me right now. I just keep whispering things to her hoping to calm her down enough. "Alex you need to sleep." I say after a while.

"I can't, i'll just see that again, that's all I have been seeing for the past week."

I'm so stupid, I should have noticed that she seemed less like herself this past week. "I'll stay right here, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Я тебя люблю." She whisper before tightening her grip on me.

At the time I didn't know the significance of those three words but knowing them now I realize how important it was that I was there for her that day. I lay down on her bed with her and I don't loosen my grip on her.

"I felt so alone today." She whispers.

"You're never alone, I'll always be here." I say kissing her head.

And that was a promise that I was always going to keep.


	4. No One Loves Like a Child

**No One Loves More Than a Child**

 **Alex's POV**

Growing up Natasha was always telling me that love was for children. As we got older she vowed to never fall in love, to never drag anyone down with her into the dark pit that was her life, yet here I am watching my two best friends get married.

Natasha had always been like a big sister to me. Growing up in the Red Room was like growing up in hell, yet Natasha was my guardian angel. Being two years older than me she always took it upon herself to look after me. When she brought Clint to rescue me I knew she had to have met someone special, she doesn't trust anyone like she trust him. He brings out something in her that no one else can do, not even me. He found her soft side and pushed her to share it with the world. The fact that Clint treated me as a sister made it even easier for her to accept the feeling she had for him. It is because she accepted them that they were finally able to take the next step.

It's just Phil, Fury, Maria, and I at the ceremony. It's very small, nothing over the top, exactly how Natasha wanted it. After the ceremony is over we head over to their apartment for a little while to celebrate. The two of them have never looked happier. Natasha is in a very serious looking conversation with Fury when Clint walks over and sits down next to me.

"Time to find you someone short stuff." he laughs.

"I don't know, I'm pretty happy with me, myself, and I." I say taking a sip of beer.

"You know you didn't have to move out right?"

"It's probably better that I have my own place now." I say. "But how will you survive without me."

"You played a very big part in my survival, your coffee is amazing."

"Yeah that's about the only thing I can make."

"And that's okay." he smiles. He then looks over to Natasha and smiles. I have never seen anyone look at someone like the way he looks at Natasha. "Clint, thanks for taking care of her." I say.

He looks at me and smiles. "I'd do anything for her."

"Obviously, you took me in." I laugh.

"And it was my pleasure, you two are the most important people in my life. I have my wonderful sister, and my beautiful wife. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Love you bird brain."

"Love you too half pint."

"You know I'm really not that short." I smirk.

"Shorter than me so the nickname sticks."

Later that night Natasha and I are sitting on the couch while Clint and Phil clean the kitchen. I am laying my head on her shoulder and we are just sitting there.

"I'm happy for you Tash." I smile.

"Thanks Al."

"What happened to love being for children?" I tease.

"Clint is a child, I don't know what you are talking about. Besides no one loves more than a child does."

"So philosophical." I look at my watch and see how late it is. "It's late, I'm going to head home, I'll see you guys later." I say giving her a quick hug before going over to Clint. "I'm headed out, I will be taking this pack of beer. Thanks for having me over."

"Go for it and any time. We will see you later." He says hugging me.

Phil and I walk down to his car, he is my ride."Did you ever think those two would get married?" I ask.

"When I put them together I knew it was going to go one of two ways. They would kill each other or they would never want to be apart, I guess the latter is what I got."

"Start working on finding me a partner Phil" I laugh.

"Be careful what you wish for." he laughs.


	5. Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

 **Alex's POV**

Like Natasha, it's hard for me to open up to people, I have trust issues rightfully so, but ever since I met Steve I couldn't help but feel like I needed to open up to him. After four months of dating him I feel like Iv'e told him more than I've ever told anyone. All my fears, all my worries, all my joys, I think I love him.

I'm laying down with him on his couch one night after he gets home from a mission. He is running his fingers through my hair and he kisses my head. For some reason it's at this moment that I feel like I need to tell him how I feel. I sit up and look at him before kissing him.

"I love you." I whisper before kissing him again. He has been telling me for weeks but now is when I choose to say it.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he ask looking at me.

"Я тебя люблю." I whisper.

"I love you too." He says pulling me down and kissing me. "What brought this on?"

"I got thinking while you were gone, I felt like I needed to tell you."

"If that's how you really feel." He smiles.

"It's exactly how I feel." I say kissing him again.

We keep kissing until I feel him start to move. He picks me up and takes me into his room before setting me down and pushing me against the wall. I tangle my fingers through his hair and he kisses my neck.

"One step at a time soldier." I laugh.

"I got carried away." He laughs.

"That's one thing I love about you." I say smiling at him.

"You're killing me.' he says.

"Sorry." I whisper before kissing him again.

"Funny how three little words can completely change you're mood." he laughs.

"Those are three very big words for me."

"I'm honored."

"As you should be."

That night as i'm laying in his arms I realize there is no where I would rather be. I love him and he loves me, faults and all.


	6. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Can You Keep a Secret?**

 **Steve's POV**

You know how some people just know who they want to spend the rest of their life with, I now know. It was Peggy back before I was frozen, then I just spent years feeling alone, now I know it's Alex.

The day Fury tells us that he is relocating us to D.C. He sends Alex on a mission, that's when I decide to bring it up with everyone else. So I know the first place to start is with Clint and Natasha. The three of us go get lunch after our meeting and that's when I bring it up.

"So I'm thinking about proposing to Alex...what do you guys think?"  
"I think she'd say yes." Says Natasha. "I've never seen her act the way she acts around you, you've been good for her and I know she loves you."  
I look over to Clint who seems to still be thinking about it. "What no "big brother" speech?" I laugh.  
"No actually. I'm just thinking about it. Like Natasha said I think she would say yes, it's just weird for me to think about her getting married."  
"So I should do it?"  
"Yeah I think you should." Says Clint. "Why are you asking us?" He laughs.  
"Cause you two are the closest thing she has to family, no one knows her better than you two."  
"And you." Says Natasha.  
"And me."  
"When are you thinking about doing it?" Ask Clint.  
"I don't know, I was thinking about after the Christmas Party this weekend. I don't want to put it off."  
"That sounds like a good idea." Says Natasha. "Do you have a ring yet?"  
"I was going to go do that today at some point."  
"Go simple." Says Natasha.  
"Sounds good, thanks guys."  
"No problem." Says Clint.

The next step was figuring out a good place to buy a ring, that was a Tony question. Figuring I would find him in the lab, I go down there.

"Spangles, what can I do for you?"  
"Where is the best place to buy and engagement ring, it needs to fit my budget, not yours."  
"Ah so you're proposing to Alex. I can give you a list of places, just give me a second."  
"Thanks Tony."  
"No problem Capsicle."

The first place I go I find the perfect one. It's a simple silver band with a small diamond, it's perfect for her. I buy it and then head back to the tower in time to help start dinner. Alex is still not back after dinner as we are about to start a movie which worries me a bit but I know she can handle herself. Natasha went down to her floor to grab something but doesn't come back, then I get a call from her.

"Hey, I have Alex down here. You're going to want to come down."  
"What happened?" I ask getting up.  
"She hasn't said anything to me, I got her cleaned up for the most part but whatever happened was bad."  
"I'll be down in a minute." I say getting on the elevator.

I get down to Clint and Natasha's floor to see Natasha looking worried about Alex who is sitting slumped over on the kitchen counter. She has dried blood on her face and a few bruises. I am only imagine what's under the suit. Natasha pulls me by the arm to talk.

"I took some glass out of her back and cleaned up the wounds on her back. She has some pretty good bruising everywhere and probably has a slight concussion but is fine otherwise. I'm not sure what happened but I'm sure you could get it out of her."  
"Thanks Nat." I say before walk over to Alex. She wraps her arms around me and I kiss her head. "Let's go." I say.

It's times like these where all I want to do is hold her and not let her go, seeing her in pain kills me. I love her and I plan on showing her just how much I love her.


	7. Came to my Rescue

**Came to my Rescue**

 **Alex's POV**

I never thought I'd be back in the Red Room after I escaped yet here I am chained in a cell in Russia. It was supposed to be an easy mission with Natasha but after being captured they have messed with my mind and hurt me in so many other ways. I know it's only a matter of time before everyone comes to get me out but with every hour that passes by the less I seem like myself.

After waiting for what seems like days I hear the door to my cell opening and I see Clint and Natasha walking in. I'm barely conscious but I see Clint lean down in front of me.

"Clint?"  
"Hey short stuff, let's get you out of here."  
"Where is Steve?" I whisper.  
"He is with Tony, Bruce is waiting for us back on the jet. You gotta stay awake Al." Says Natasha.

I feel them take the chains off my wrist and Clint picks me up. He and Natasha walk out and next time I open my eyes I see Tony and Steve. All I want to do is run to Steve but nothing in my body is working, I'm stuck in Clint's arms. Everything goes black from there. The next thing I know I'm in the lab in the Red Room and the doctors are working on me. It's not until one of them pins my arms to my side that I realize I'm actually on the quinjet. Steve is right above me and Natasha and Bruce are on either side of me.

"Steve?" I whisper.  
"I'm right here." He says concern written all over his face.  
I faintly hear Natasha saying something but I'm trying to get a clear grasp on what's real and what's not. I then feel Steve's grip on me loosen and I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his around me and I finally feel safe. "You found me." I whisper.  
"I'll always find you." He says into my ear. "Bruce needs to start an IV, you're dehydrated."  
"Don't leave."  
"I'm going to stay right here." He says kissing my head.

I hold my arm out and let Bruce star an IV before curling into Steve's side. Natasha comes over with a towel and wipes the dried blood off my face before Bruce stitches up a cut by my hair line. He puts a bandage over it before looking at me.

"I need you to try and stay awake until we get back, I think you have a concussion and whatever they put in you're head is messing with your sense of reality. I don't want to risk it."  
"Okay." I whisper.

Bruce walks away and I look up at Steve. "Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?"

"You saved me."

"I would never leave you." he says running his fingers through my hair.

That was the first time I realized just how much this man really loved me. The fact that he was willing to take my past and help me move on from it and knowing that he would always protect helped me open up to them.


	8. When Sleep Fails

**When Sleep Fails**

 **Alex's POV**

Most nights I can sleep like a baby, especially after a nights I have nightmares or insomnia and it's impossible for me to sleep, tonight is one of those nights.

About a month after Steve and I started dating is when it happens. I'm laying in bed wide awake and decide that there will be no sleep tonight once I see the clock reads 3: 15 A.M.

"Jarvis is anyone up?" I ask.

"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are in the lab and Mr. Rodgers is on the community floor."

"Thanks J." I say getting up. I know exactly were i'm going.

I throw on a sweatshirt before heading down to the community floor. The door opens and I see Steve sitting on the couch sketching.

"Whatcha doing up solider?" I ask walking to grab a glass of milk and a plate of cookies before sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep." he sighs. "And you?" He ask making a spot for me next to him.

"Same." I say eating a cookie. "You want some?" I ask.

"Of course." he smiles.

"What are you drawing?" I ask.

"There was a fair that came in town once a year when I was a kid. Bucky and I went every year up until the war. I just remembered it for some reason and wanted to draw it." He turns the sketch pad and shows it too me, it's amazing.

"How did you go so in detail?"

"I don't know. I don't really think I just do."

"I bet you guys had fun." I smile taking another cookie.

"There was this roller coaster that was there. Bucky and I counted down the years until we could ride it. So finally when we could Bucky was acting all brave and tough and I was a little nervous. Bucky ended up screaming like a little girl before throwing up on the girl in front of us. It was the funniest thing."

Both of us are laughing hysterically at this point. I lean on his shoulder to try and suppress it but that doesn't work. When I can't stop laughing it makes him laugh harder. Finally get myself under control and I smile at him.

"Sorry." I laugh. "I laughed way to hard at that, it happens when I don't sleep."

"You have a cute laugh." he smiles.

"I'm glad you think so." I smirk.

"I do."

"I don't." I laugh.

"Agree to disagree." He smirks.

"Maybe." I say leaning against him.

He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head. I sit there and watch him as he continues to draw. We finish off the cookies and then we just end up sitting there. He runs his fingers through my hair and I trace patterns on his hand. It's nice, it's quiet, and it relaxes me. We sit there till almost 6 when my eyes start to close.

"Maybe we should try sleeping now." He whispers.

"Maybe." I whisper back.

"I'll take you up." He says gently lifting me up.

"Thanks." I say leaning my head against his chest.

He gets on the elevator and presses the button for my floor. When he gets off he walks back to my room before laying me down and pulling the covers over me.

"Get some sleep." he says kissing my head.

"You too." I smile sleepily.

"I will." he says walking out.

Sometimes all you need to sleep is a little comfort and a good laugh.


	9. The Things You Do

**The Things You Do**

 **Alex's POV**

Its the night before Steve and I are getting married, the two of us have snuck out of the house and onto the beach for some alone time. Pepper would have a fit if she knew we were down here, something about keeping tradition but who cares. Steve had texted me telling me to meet him down there. He grabbed a blanket, I grabbed us some coffee, and we met down on the beach. When I get down there he is sitting on the blanket and I sit down next to him and hand him his coffee. He kisses me before taking a sip of his coffee and then looks at me.

"Glad you could join me." he smiles.

"Never would miss an opportunity to spend time with you." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know what I love about you?" I ask after a few minutes.

"What?" he ask.

"I love the way you get all protective on missions even though you know I can handle myself. I love when you try to hide your drawings from me because you only want me to see them when they are done. Or when you know Iv'e had a rough day you don't force me to talk to you but instead you wait for me to clear my head and then talk to you. I also love when you wrap your arms around me at night because you know I like to be close to you. I think its super cute how you don't like to spare me because you don't want to hurt me. But what I love most about you is the fact that you love me and you don't hide it. I always know that I'm loved when I'm with you and that makes me happier than anything else in this world."

"My turn." he says smiling at me. "I love the way that you don't take anyone's crap, you stand up for yourself. I love when you let me help you even though you don't need it, I know you do it so that I feel useful. I love when you dance and get so focused that you don't notice me watching, I like seeing you have so much passion for something. The way you instinctively gravitate towards me when I get in bed and you are already asleep is adorable and yes I know not to associate that word with you." he laughs before continuing. "I love when you speak in Russian even though I only understand a few things. One thing I love the most is that no matter where I am with you I feel like I'm home."

I sit up and crawl over to sit in his lap before kissing him. When we break apart I lean my forehead on his and he smiles at me. He wraps his arms around my waist before pulling me down so that I'm laying on he's chest on the beach.

"I love you so much." He whispers.

"I love you too." I smile kissing him again. "Your sweet you know that."

"It's all for you."

We stay like that for another hour listening to the waves and looking at the stars. Everything that we have been through in the past couple of months seems to fade away and it's all because of him.


	10. Get Out of Your Head

**Get Out of Your Head**

 **Clint's POV**

It's been two days since Steve left on his mission and Alex hasn't come out of her room. I know for a fact it's not because she misses Steve. I mean she misses Steve but she isn't the type to lock herself in her room a guy. Natasha has taken her food a few times but she never answers the door, she waits till Natasha leaves. She has to be struggling with telling whats fake and whats real, I would know after having Loki in my head. We are all sitting in the kitchen eating lunch when I start to get a bad feeling.

"Nat should we go check on Alex?"

"Yeah." she says getting up. The two of us walk to the elevator and she turns to me. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Me too." I say as we get on. The doors open on her floor and the first thing I see is a mixture of broken glass and blood on the floor. "Shit."

We turn the corner and Alex is in the kitchen with blood streaming down her arms. She see's us and chucks a plate at us. Both of us duck down and when we come back up Alex is slumped on the floor. Upon closer inspection I see that her feet and arms are cut up from the glass.

"She doesn't know where she is, we need to snap her out of it so we can help her."

"Call Bruce and tell him what's going on, I'll see if I can get her to snap out of it."

"Be careful." she says before pulling out her phone.

I walk over to Alex and leave some space in-between us before getting down on her level. "Alex, I know you think you are in the Red Room but you're not, you're in Avengers Tower, you're safe. Look at me, you need to get out of your head, focus on me. Don't let them control you."

She has her head in her hands and she won't loot at me. Natasha comes and crouches down behind me, I turn to look at her.

"Bruce is waiting down in medical, he just needs us to get her down there. He doesn't want the other guy coming out."

"Working on it." I say.

"Alex, we want to help you. You have to snap out of it, we need to get you help." says Natasha.

It takes her a few minutes but she finally looks up at us. "What did I do?" she ask quielty.

"Don't worry about that, we need to get you to Bruce, you've lost a good amount of blood." I say.

She starts to get up but Natasha and I stop her. "Don't try to walk you have glass all in your feet."

"I'm such an idiot." she mutters.

"Hey, that wasn't you, trust me. That was not your fault." I say sternly.

"Clint we need to go." says Natasha.

"Alex I'm going to pick you up okay."

She just nods her head weakly and I pick her up. We go to the elevator and head down to medical where Bruce is waiting on us. He quickly gets her in a room and hooks her up to an IV which sends her into another flashback. He leaves the room to let the two of us snap her out of it. Once she does we get her sedated enough to still be conscious but not hurt anyone or herself. Bruce starts to take the glass out of her feet and Natasha and I work on cleaning her arms up. Natasha goes to call Steve and Bruce and I watch her.

"They really got in her head didn't they." he says.

"Yeah, it's weird. We have never seen her like this."

Natasha walks back in the room. "Steve is getting on the next flight back, he is in Germany so it may take a while."

Alex perks up at the sound of his name. "He's coming back?"

Natasha goes and sit on the bed next to Alex. "Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow."

Alex lays her head on Nat's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No apologizing." she says back. "We're going to fix this okay?"

'Yeah." she says weakly.

I know what it feels like having someone in your head, it's not fun and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone especially not my family. For right now having the team here will help but the person she really needs is Steve, I just hope he gets back soon.


	11. When I Grow Up

**When I Grow Up**

 **Alex's POV**

Nap time, that was precious time to me. Yes I loved my kids to no end and loved spending my days with them but nap time was about two hours set aside in the day for just me. Sometimes I had days where I just really needed it, those were the days when Steve wasn't home, that was a day like today.

Steve had left for a mission with Clint a dew days ago and Abbey was in a terrible mood. At five years old she already knew what Steve or I leaving meant. She hated when Steve left, she was a daddy's girl and when Steve wasn't there it put her in a rut. Usually having Tyler around helped but he was sick so we weren't about to let those two around each other. At nap time and went and put Jackson in his room and he was out but when I went to go get Abbey settled down she looked like she was on the verge of tears, I gave in.

"What's wrong B?"

"I want daddy."

"He'll be home tomorrow."

"But I don't like when he leaves."

"Neither do I baby." I sigh.

"I'm not tired." she says ready to take me on. She may look like Steve but she got my attitude.

"You could read." I say.

"Can I stay with you?"

"Do you want to watch me dance?"

"Yeah." she smiles.

She runs across the hall to the dance studio and I close the door behind me. She sits down at the mirror and I go turn music on before I start dancing. After about two songs I look over and Abbey has a huge smile on her face.

"Chto eto printsessa?" I ask her.

"Eto krasivo." She answers back. Her Russian is almost prefect. She picked it up from Natasha, Wanda and I speaking it around her all the time.

"I'm glad you think so." I smile.

"Can I try mama?"

"Come here." I say.

I spend the next hour teaching her basic ballet, she picks it up pretty fast and seems to love it. Jackson wakes up a little while later so we have to end it there but while I'm trying to get a snack ready for the two of them she is dancing around the kitchen. Wanda comes down and smiles.

"Looks like some got a ballet lesson." She says picking Abbey up.

"Mommy taught me while Jackson was sleeping."

"It looks beautiful." She smiles. "Need any help?"

"Keep her from running into something." I smirk.

"You got it."

A few minutes later I have both kids at the table with food in front of them and I can finally breath. "I love them but they have so much energy." I laugh sitting down next to Wanda.

"When does Steve get home?"

"He is supposed to get home tomorrow night, we'll see."

Later that day after dinner I'm sitting in between both kids watching a movie when the elevator opens. I look over to see Steve walk off and set his stuff down. Abbey jumps off the couch and runs towards him and he picks her up into a tight hug. I help Jackson off the couch and laugh as he runs over to Steve who picks him up with his free arm.

"Hi." I laugh kissing him. "You're home early."

"Got done early, Clint and I missed home." He smiles.

"How could you not."

"How were they?"

"Jackson was quiet as always." I smile as I ruffle his hair. "Abbey was in her usual rut."

"Mommy taught me how to dance today." She smiles at Steve.

"She did?"

"Yeah. I want to be like mommy when I grow up."

I kiss her head. "Thank you baby." She doesn't know exactly what we do yet..."

"I think it's bed time." Says Steve as we walk back towards our rooms.

"I'm not tired though." Says Abbey.

"You skipped your nap today, you have to be tired." I laugh.

"Maybe just a little bit." She says.

"I'll come read you a story after I put Jackson in bed okay?" Ask Steve putting her down.

"Okay."

I go into our room and get ready for bed myself and wait for Steve to come back in so I can check for injuries. He comes in fifteen minutes later and smiles.

"They're out."

"Good." I say kissing him. "Any injuries to report?"

"All healed." He smiles.

"You sure?"

"Yup, let me just shower and we can head to bed."

"Ok soldier."

He comes back out a few minutes later and plops down in bed next to me before pulling me over and kissing me.

"I missed." he says.

"I missed you too."

"So Abbey has a new hobby now?"

"I guess so." I smile. "If it puts her in a good mood then I'm okay with it. Abbey when you are gone is just kind of depressing."

"Is it like Jackson when you are gone?"

"Yes but different."

"No fun then." he smirks.

"We've got our hands full." I laugh.

"That's for sure."

"Alright I gotta get to bed, I have training in the morning." I smile.

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

I love my kids and would never stop them from doing anything…except joining shield, I would put up a fight on that.


	12. I Think I Love You

**Two post in one day! Exciting stuff guys. I am really excited about this one and if you are confused by this then go read my new story that follows Tyler and Abbey, anyway hope you guys like this one as much as I did.**

 **I Think I Love You**

 **Tyler's POV**

Once again Abbey has new recruits all over her, of course she doesn't notice it, she never does, but I do. I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to protect her from those dirt bags, she deserves more than that. I'm packing up my stuff in the gym as I watch about three of them talk to her. She looks at me and roles her eyes and I smirk. She gets annoyed easily but being the daughter of Alex and Steve of course guys like her. She is gorgeous and just as feisty as her mom, she can defend herself with ease. Okay so maybe I like her but we have a very long running friendship, I'm not about to ruin that unless she feels the same way. She breaks away from them and walks over to me.

"I don't know how much more obvious I need to be to tell them that I don't like them."

"You might have to actually find someone before they back off." I smirk.

And then she grabs my shirt and pulls me down to kiss her. My mind is thinking what the hell but we just both keep going. She then breaks it off and smirks at me.

"Maybe I already have." she says before walking off. What the hell just happened?

All three of the guys she was just talking to look from her to me and I try to hide my surprise. I quickly leave the gym before heading up to my floor and once I get up there I walk right past my parents.

"How was training Ty." ask my dad.

"Good." I say rushing past them. "Gotta shower." I say before they can ask my questions.

I quickly shower and change before heading down to find Jackson, I need to talk to him. I go down to the lab and find him working with Darcy, Bruce, and Tony. I peak my head in and look at him.

"Jackson I need to talk to you." I say.

"What did you do?" he ask walking towards me.

I pull him into the hallway and close the door. "It's not what I did, it's what your sister did." I say.

"What did she do?"

"She kissed me in front of three recruits that were flirting with her."

"She did what?" he says just as surprised as I am.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do now."

"Well don't stand here and tell me you didn't like it cause that would be a lie." he laughs.

"Jackson I'm serious. I can't figure out if she likes me or not, help me."

"Oh my gosh you're asking me for help with a girl." he laughs harder.

"This is not just some girl. This is your sister and my best friend. Jackson I'm serious."

"Have Eliza go talk to her." he says.

"Genius, Jackson, genius. I owe you." I say walking away.

"We can talk after this is resolved." he laughs.

After explaining the whole thing to Eliza, who has the same reaction Jackson did, she goes up and talks to Abbey. She comes back an hour later to report.

"Oh she is crushing and she is crushing hard." laughs Eliza. "You know for being best friends you two really missed the signals on this."

"What do you mean."

"Ty someone with an IQ of 20 could have figured out you two liked each other."

"That obvious?"

"So obvious."

"Well what now?"

"Go talk to her, not on her floor though, her parents are up there. I would say go to the roof but it's freezing outside."

"My parents are on my floor so that doesn't work."

"They are on the Rodgers floor actually."

"Doing what?" I ask hitting my head on the wall.

"Talking about you two…."

"Do I want to know?"

"They were saying that you two were acting strange after training, they were trying to figure it out."

"Well did you say anything?"

"Of course not, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Liz, I now owe you and Jackson."

"Don't just stand there, figure out a place to go talk."

"Okay I'm going, I'm going."

I take out my phone and text Abbey telling her to meet me in the studio on my floor. I get up there and see her standing in there. She turns around and smiles at me.

"So earlier…" I say walking in.

"Was I being too forward?" she ask.

"No…no I…I just wasn't expecting it. What made you do it?"

"I got tired of not knowing so I decided to make the first move and I figured we would resolve it either way."

"We always do." I smile getting closer to her.

"Yeah…so what do you think?" she ask bitting her lip. She does it when she is nervous, I think it's adorable.

"What do I think?" I smirk. "I think I love you." I say before kissing her.

I wrap one arm around her waist and the other stays on her cheek while her arms wrap around my neck. She deepens it after a few seconds and pretty soon we both break away and she smiles at me.

"I think I love you too."

"Well you better cause other wise those recruits are going to start flirting with you again, we can't have that now can we?"

"I guess not." she smirks.

"I'm glad you did something because apparently I'm oblivious to the fact that you like me."

"It's okay, I was too nervous to do anything for a while."

"Well I'm happy you did." I smirk before lightly kissing her again.

"Oh thank god I thought this would never happen." says my dad.

"Shit." I whisper before turning to look at him…and my mom…and Steve…and Alex…and Jackson…and Eliza.

"No don't mind us, go back to whatever you guys were doing." smirks Alex.

"Go away." groans Abbey.

"No really just pretend we are not here." Laughs Steve.

"Dad I would expect it from the rest of them but you…" she says.

"Just playing along. It's not like I have to scare Tyler anyway, he knows what I can do."

"Although if you screw this up I give Steve full permission to hand your ass to you on a silver plater." laughs Natasha.

"We are leaving." I say grabbing Abbey's hand and walking past them.

"Be prepared for non stop teasing." she laughs.

And that is how my best friend became my girlfriend, I didn't think it was possible to love her more but I do.


	13. Never the Right Time

**Never the Right Time**

 **Natasha's POV**

"You know when Phil said we were taking down a drug cartel I didn't imagine it going like this." says Alex on the comm.

"We are only slightly outnumbered." I laugh.

"I've got you two covered." says Clint.

"Thanks Hawk." I say as I continue shooting.

"Anything for you Widow." I can just see the shit eating grin on his face.

"Hey stop flirting with your girlfriend on an open comm link." laughs Alex.

"Whatever, I just saved your ass." he says as I see an arrow hit a guy behind Alex.

"Thanks."

"Alright ladies I'm coming down." He says. He jumps down from his vantage point up high and manages to knock out two guys on the way.

"Show off." I say as I take on two more guys knocking both out.

"Says you." He smirks.

"Alright guys can we just finish this up." Says Alex.

"Yup." I say.

Just as we are finishing up I hear Clint groan and look over to see his shoulder bleeding. I quickly shoot the guy next to him and run over to Clint.

"Really, we were almost done." I say helping him as Alex finishes them off.

"You know me, I need a scar from every mission. Other wise I'm not doing my job right.

I walk him back to the jet and Alex is close behind us. Phil and Maria are waiting on us and we get on. Clint sits down and I start a morphine drip on him and wait for that to kick in before I go digging for the bullet.

"Nat you're doing that now?" Ask Alex next to me.

"Yeah. You think he is about to let some intern do it when we get back?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Tasha you look so pretty." Says Clint as the drugs start to kick in.

"Oh good they're working." I laugh.

I get the bullet out my first try and put pressure on it to calm the bleeding down before stitching it up. As I'm doing that Clint looks at me.

"Hey Tasha?"

"Yes." I say still looking at his wound.

"Marry me."

It takes me a minute to register what he just said. "What?"

"Marry me." He repeats.

I stop what I'm doing and look at him. "Are you really asking me right now? I think this is the drugs talking."

"Nope, it's not." He smirks. "I know I have bad timing and I was going to wait to do in a few days when I could take you out and stuff but..."

"Clint..."

"Alex, reach in the pocket of my quiver would you?" He ask.

"Sure thing birdbrain." She reaches in and pulls out a black box.

"Remember how I said I had a meeting with Fury before we left?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't actually have a meeting, I was picking up this." He says flipping the box open to reveal a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle.

"Clint..."

"So I'm going to ask one more time and no it's not the drugs talking. Natasha Romanoff, will you please marry me?"

I'm silent. "Natasha he asked nicely." Smirks Alex.

"Yeah...I mean yes I'll marry you." I smile.

"Figured." He smirks slipping the ring on my finger.

"Don't get cocky on me." I smirk before kissing him.

"Maybe finish stitching him up." Laughs Phil from the front.

"Right." I laugh. "You really do have the worst timing. Remember the first time you asked me out we were in the middle of a shoot out."

"Yeah..."

"And then there was Budapest."

"Enough with Budapest." Groans Alex. "It's no fun if you don't tell us what happens."

"I will never reveal." I smirk.

"Our little secret." Smiles Clint as I finish bandaging his shoulder.

I put the supplies up and then collapse between Alex and Clint leaning my head on his good shoulder.

"Love you idiot." I smile grabbing his hand.

"I love you too my Widow." He says placing a kiss on my forehead.


	14. Do it Again

**Do it Again**

 **Tony's POV**

Bruce, Darcy and, I are down working in the lab as per usual. I'm working on upgrades for my suit and Darcy and Bruce are working with chemicals, I don't know I just try to stay out of their way. I'm working when I hear the door open and Jackson comes in. He walks over to me and I smile at him.

"What's up buddy."

"Can I watch?" he ask quietly. At 10 years old Jackson loves being down in the lab, Alex only request is that we try not to blow anything up.

"Of course, come sit next to me." He sits on the other stool and looks at my suit. "Just try to stay out of Darcy and Bruce's way okay."

"Yeah."

Jackson has always been a quiet kid, I guess he gets it from Steve. He is a very smart kid though, he loves anything having to do with science which cracks me up. You would think he was Bruce's kid and not Steve and Alex's.

"Jackson can you hand me that tool right there."

"This one?"

"Yeah, thanks kiddo."

"Why are you working on your suit again?"

"Cause the last mission I went on I messed it up and I'm adding some new stuff to it."

"Pepper says that you add too much stuff."

"Yeah well Pepper doesn't like my suits very much." I smile at him.

"Why not?"

"Cause I work on them a lot." I say moving to my computer real quick.

"Oh…" he sits there quietly until I roll my chair back over.

"What is everyone else up to?"

"My mom and dad are in a meeting, Abbey and Tyler are doing something…I don't know and I couldn't find Eliza to see if she wanted to do something."

"She and Pepper went shopping."

"Oh." he looks confused.

"Whats wrong buddy?"

"I don't really have anyone to hang out with."

"I've got you covered." I smile. "Here, take this and tighten the arm right there."

"Right here?"

"Yeah.." he finishes that and looks at me. "Okay now press that button right there and hold it down, I'm going to load something on my computer."

Except I press the wrong button and realize it before the wrong thing happens. "Bruce and Darcy get down." I say.

Both look at me but do it right before something shoots out of the arm hit the chemicals causing a small, minor explosion. Both Darcy and Bruce groan before glaring at me but then we all look at Jackson who has the biggest grin on his face and we all kind of laugh.

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

We all burst out laughing. "Your mom might kill us buddy." Laughs Darcy.

"But it was fun."

"Also dangerous." Says Bruce giving me a knowing look. If that had happened any faster we would have risked a hulk out.

"I'm glad one of you has some sense." Says Alex from the door way. "What did I say about explosions?"

"Keep them to a minimum I know." I say.

"Mom it was so cool did you see it?"

"Yeah buddy I did." She smirks.

"Just so we are clear that wasn't supposed to happen." I say. "It was my fault I pressed the wrong thing."

"Well at least you admitted it." Says Alex. "Jackson dad has to leave, come say bye to him."

"Can I come back down after?"

"Sure." She smiles. "You have to ask them though."

"Can I come back down?"

"Sure thing buddy." Says Bruce.

"It'll give us time to clean up." I say

"Okay, i'll be back."

He runs out the door and Alex looks at us. "Thank you guys." She smiles.

"No problem." I smile back.

"Alright boys let's clean this mess up." Says Darcy tossing me a mop.

Here's to the first of many explosions with Jackson.


	15. When Moms Away

**When Moms Away**

 **Steve's POV**

Usually when Alex leaves me with the kids to go on a mission we have no problems...none at all. Even when Clint and I are in charge of them...but it couldn't always stay that way...that would be too easy.

Clint and I are on our floor with Tyler, Jackson, and Abbey. Natasha and Alex left for a mission the day before and should be home tonight, we had avoided any problems this far. Until Abbey tripped and busted her head open on the coffee table. The five of us were playing tag and she tripped over a toy hitting her head. She immediately starts crying and I scoop her up in my arms.

"Clint grab me a towel." I say as I inspect her head. It's a medium size gash just above her hair line.  
"Got it." He says handing it to me. I hold it to her head and look at her.  
"Abs we're going to see Uncle Bruce okay?"  
"It hurts daddy." She whines looking up at me.  
"I know princess but he's going to fix you up." I then look at Clint. "You got these two?"  
"Yeah...we'll watch a movie...seems safer."  
"Alright, we'll be back."

I walk over to the elevator and take Abbey down to the lab. When I walk in Tony and Bruce stop what they are doing and look up at us.

"What happened?" Ask Bruce motioning for me to come over to him.  
"She tripped and hit her head on the coffee table."  
"Let me look at it." He says taking the towel off. He looks at it for a minute before looking at me. "Let's take her up to medical, this is going to need stitches."  
"Okay." I say standing up. Abbey wraps her arms tighter around me and I know she is scared.  
"Do you want me to go grab..." Tony starts.  
"Yes please." I say.

Abbey has this stuffed dog that Tony have her for her second birthday and even at the age of seven now she loves it. I'm thinking maybe if she has it, it will help her calm down.

"I'll be right up then." He says back.

Bruce and I go up to medical with Abbey and we go to a room. I sit down with Abbey in my lap and I turn her so she is facing Bruce. Tony comes in right after we get there with the dog in hand.

"Look what I got Abs." He says handing it to her. She grabs it and hugs it.  
"Thank you." She whispers.  
"Alright Abs, I gotta put a few stitches in your head so that your cut stops bleeding. Is that okay?"

She nods her head and Bruce buts some numbing gel on it before cleaning it and stitching it up. Once he finishes he puts a bandage over it and then looks at Abbey.

"Alright Abs you're all done, don't get that wet though okay."  
"Okay." She says.  
"You may want to give her some medicine in a little bit, she is going to have a headache. And just make sure that doesn't get wet for the next 24 hours. Other wise you are good to go. Let me know if you need anything else."  
"Thank you Bruce."  
"No problem, when does Alex get home?"  
"Tonight." I say standing up with Abbey.  
"Alright, I'll come check on her later."  
"See you later."

I take her back up to our floor and find the boys sitting on the couch watching a movie and Clint is in the kitchen starting dinner. I set her down on a barstool and go to help Clint with dinner.

"So she had to get stitches?"  
"Yup, handled it like a champ though."  
"You feeling better B?" He ask her.  
"My head hurts." She says.  
"I bet it does." He says back. "But you know what? I may have ice cream for you after dinner."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He smiles. Clint spoils her to no end.

So after a dinner of Mac and cheese and dinosaur chicken nuggets Clint and I have all three kids lined up on the couch eating ice cream and watching a movie. Abbey is sitting in between Jackson and Tyler watching Tangled. Clint and I are cleaning off dishes when the elevator door opens and Natasha and Alex he off. Tyler and Jackson are the first to run over to them and I go pick Abbey up and walk over to meet them. When Alex sees Abbey she gasp.

"What happened?" She ask taking Abbey from me.  
"We were playing tag and she tripped and busted her head on the coffee table, Bruce stitches it up." I respond before giving her a quick kiss.  
" im zhal' , printsessa." She whispers to Abbey.  
"Uncle Clint says I'll have a cool scar like the adults." Says Abbey.  
"I want one." Says Tyler.  
"No you don't baby bird." Laughs Natasha.  
"Does she have a concussion?" Ask Alex.  
"No, her head hurt earlier though so I have her some medicine."  
"Well seems like you guys had quiet the day." She says back.  
"That we did." I say.  
"Alright Ty, time for bed." Says Clint picking him up.  
"But I don't want to."  
"I'll read to you." Says Natasha as they walk to the elevator.  
"Fine."

Once they are gone I pick up Jackson and take him to give him a bath and Alex goes to put Abbey in her pajamas. Once I get Jackson in bed asleep I go into Abbey's room to find Alex reading to her. I sit on the floor by her bed and wait for Alex to finishes before we both kiss her goodnight. Once the two of us are in our room Alex lays on our bed a sighs.

"I can't believe she busted her head."  
"Me neither."  
"How'd she handle it?" She ask.  
"Rather well actually, I was proud of her."  
"Well that's good. How was everyone else?"  
"Jackson was quiet as usual and Tyler was a handful as usual." I laugh. "He was very concerned about Abbey though."  
"Well yeah those two are attached at the hip. Alright I'm going to get cleaned up and then I'm headed to bed." She says kissing me quickly. " I love you soldier."  
"Love you too gorgeous."

Sometimes you forget how fast a day can change but after today one thing I do know is that I never want to see Abbey hurt like that again.


	16. So Much More

**So Much More**

 **Clint's POV**

Alex and I had just landed from our mission and while we were gone Shield had fallen. All those years of thinking I was doing good I was working for Hydra. Nat and Steve had met is when the helicopter landed and Natasha was eager to get away from everyone. Once we get down to our floor she quickly takes me into our room and then hugs me as tight as she can.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." I whisper kissing her head.  
"I'm sorry." She says weakly, that's not like her.  
I pull away and look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask gently rubbing her cheek.  
"Nothing." She says walking into the bathroom. She unwraps her shoulder and starts to change her bandage.  
"Natasha." I say leaning against the door frame.  
She stops and looks at me. "I just...I thought I was finally doing something good...getting the red off my ledger. We were working for Hydra all along. I traded in the KGB for Hydra. I wanted to so badly to redeem myself that I didn't even notice." She says before returning to her shoulder. "I'm still just a blood thirsty assassin...at least that's what the rest of the world sees me as." She finishes up and looks at me. "We can talk after you shower." She say giving me a small smile.  
"Is that a hint?" I smirk.  
"Don't test me Hawk." She warns.  
"Never Widow." I say giving her a quick kiss.

Once I'm done showering and I actually shave I go out into the living room and see Natasha sitting on the couch.

"You know what?" I ask her as I pull her into my lap.  
"What?"  
"You are so much more than just another assassin."  
She laughs. "Yeah Clint you're right."  
"I'm being serious. For starters you are a superhero."  
"Yeah."  
"You're also my wife." I smile kissing her neck. "My incredibly talented, amazing, beautiful wife." I whisper.  
"Where are you going with this Barton?"  
"Not sure, I do know that I love you though."  
"I love you too." She says turning around and kissing me.  
"Mr. Stark request you both come upstairs." Says Jarvis.  
"Well you can tell Stark to f..."  
"Tasha." I warn.  
"Tell him we will be up in ten minutes." She says rolling her eyes before she looks at me. "Where were we?" She ask smiling at me.  
"I don't know, you may need to jog my memory." I smirk.

God I love her.


	17. Our Little Girl is Gone

**Our Little Girl is Gone**

 **Steve's POV**

Abbey is gone…she's gone and Alex and I didn't even know she was taken. One of my worst fears is coming true.

Once I saw that video footage playing…once I saw them beat her senseless I knew I needed to make them pay. I let Hydra take my daughter, something I vowed to never let happen. I quickly get up and go change into my suit. As I go to grab my shield Alex stops me.

"Hey…this is not your fault." she says putting a hand on my chest.

"They took her….they just…they just hurt her in front of us and I couldn't protect her."

"Steve we're going to get her and we are going to bring her home and she is going to be okay. But you know as well as I do that we need to leave now."

"Lets go." I say quietly.

Everyone is tense on the way over, the only time something is said is when I split the team up but other wise we are quiet. What we saw on that video is something none of us ever needed to see. Once Clint lands the jet we all run off and split up. After realizing they just left her there to die I just get more mad. As we go through the building Alex and I find no sigh of her but Tyler and Skye do find her. We meet them back at the jet and what I see breaks my heart. She is covered in her own blood and she looks like she is in so much pain…I just want to take it away from her.

"Her body is rejecting the serum." says Bruce.

"Get us back fast Clint." I say before look at Abbey. "We're going to get you fixed up but you have to stay awake."

"I can't." she says on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can…do it for us." I say looking at her."

"It hurts." she says as tears stream down her face.

"I know baby but don't think about that, think about something else." says Alex next to me.

I look at Tyler. "Help us distract her."

"Okay."

We keep her talking for a few minutes until she stops us. "It hurts to breath." she whispers.

Bruce puts an oxygen mask on her and Tyler speaks up. "Better?" he ask.

She nods her head but her eyes begin to shut. "Abs you gotta stay awake." says Bruce.

She shakes her head trying to tell us no. "Abs look at me." says Tyler. "We are almost there, just a couple more minutes but you have to stay awake. I know you can do that. You know why? Because you are the strongest person I know and I know that because the whole time we have been on this jet not one time have you asked for pain meds. I know you are in a lot of pain right now and I know that it seems tempting to just shut everything out but we need you here so that we know you're going to be okay." I have never been more thankful for Tyler, he gets through to her when no one else can, they do that with each other.

"We are about to land." says Natasha behind me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No problem Cap." she says before sitting back down next to Clint.

Once we land Bruce takes Abbey back to surgery and all we can do is wait. I sit there for too long thinking about it and I start to get angry…like really angry. I stand up and walk around the corner away from the rest of the team. I stand there a minute before I just end up punching a hole in the wall. Alex rounds the corner and sighs before grabbing both my arms.

"Steve stop." she says. She has been the calm one through this whole thing.

"We could have lost her…to Hydra. I can't believe I let them get to her."

"But we didn't, stop thinking about what could have happen Steve, it's not going to do anyone any good. It's the same thing I told Tyler. You both are so protective of her that you don't realize when things are out of your control. You can't protect her all the time, it's not going to happen, it just isn't. That's the reality we have to live with. She knew what she was sighing up for when she joined shield and believe me, sometimes I wish she hadn't done it but she needs to make her own choices. I wish just as much as you do that we could have stopped this from happening but we can't stop the bad guys before stuff happens sometimes. You may still see her as our little girl that ran into our room during thunder storms or who always wanted to cuddle with you during a movie but she is grown up Steve, she can handle herself."

"How are you so calm?" I whisper.

"Because me getting usual as usual won't do anything, I guess it was your turn to do that." she smirks. "I know you are angry but I also know what happens when you feel guilty and I can't have you doing that right now. Right now I need you and Jackson needs to see us staying calm. You know him if he see's us out of control he will freak out and we don't need that right now."

"I guess you're right." I say wrapping my arms around her.

"You say that as if it surprises you." she smiles.

"It happens all the time of course it doesn't."

"Good answer." she smirks. "I love you." she whispers after a minute.

"I love you too." I say kissing her head. "She's going to be okay."

"Yup, it may take a while but she is going to be okay."

The two of us go and sit back down quietly. I pull Alex into my lap and we sit there just waiting and that's all we can do for now.


	18. My Worst EnemyThe Common Cold

**My Worst Enemy...The Common Cold**

 **Abbey's POV**

I wake up to my alarm going off as it usually does at 6:30 in the morning. It means I have training with all the other new agents. When I open my eyes however I discover how crappy I feel. My eyes feel puffy, my throat is scratchy, my head is pounding, and my muscles are screaming in protest with every move I make, not to mention my running nose. I lay in bed for 10 minutes before my mom opens the door.

"Ab's you should be up already." But she stops when she see's me. "Oh sweetheart, you're not going to training today." She says walking over to my bed. She feels my forehead and sighs. "I'll let May know you won't be there."  
"Can you get me some medicine?" I whisper.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you don't feel well baby."  
"It's okay, everyone has been passing it around."  
"Might want to warn Tyler." She smirks.  
"Mom." I groan. Tyler and I had just started dating a month ago and they were still messing with us about it.  
"Just trying to make you laugh." She smirks. "I'll be right back."

She comes back in a few minutes later and hands me some medicine before turning my lamp off and leaving my room. I get back under all my blankets and successfully go back to sleep. When I wake up again it's 10:30 so I get up, throw my hair in a ponytail, and grab my fluffy blanket before heading to the kitchen. After grabbing a bowl of cereal and some hot tea I go sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Once I'm done eating I lay down and halfway pay attention to what I'm watching. A few minutes later the elevator door opens and Tyler walks in with a bag in hand.

"Tyler you're going to get sick." I say hoarsely. As much as I want him here right now I don't want him getting sick.  
"I'll be fine." He says walking over to the couch. "Your parents wanted me to tell you they have a bunch of meetings they couldn't cancel."  
"Okay."  
"I brought tissues, cough drops, and got some more tea. Do you need anything else?"  
"Another blanket."  
"What do you have on under the blanket?"  
"Your sweatshirt..."  
"No more blankets then, I don't want you getting too warm."  
"But I'm cold." I whine.  
Tyler sits down next to me and I lean on him before he wraps his arms around me. "Better?" He whispers kissing my head.  
"Yeah, thank you Ty." I say back.  
"No problem."

The two of us sit around watching movies all day, something we used to do when we were sick we we were younger.

"How was training?" I ask tiredly.  
"It was fine." He says playing with my hair. "No one was really paying attention today though. We were also missing like four other people, whoever got the cold first did a great job of spreading it."  
"Funny how if we get injured we want to keep going but when we are the slightest bit sick we don't want to move." I smirk.  
"I mean I'm pretty content on the couch." He laughs.  
"Me too, I'm just saying I would rather my body not betray me." I laugh back. "My muscles hurt every time I move and no matter how much medicine I take my head still hurts. I'm also almost positive that I'm going to cough up a lung."  
"Don't forget you still have a fever."  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
"You hungry?"  
"A little..."  
"You want some soup?"  
"Yes please." I smile.

Tyler gets up and goes into the kitchen. He comes back ten minutes later with two bowls of soup. He hands one to me before sitting down next to me.

"When is the last time you had medicine?"  
"At 6:30 this morning."  
"You should take more after you eat."  
"Thanks nurse Tyler." I snicker causing me to go into a coughing fit. After it ends I gulp a bunch of water down trying to get the scratchy feeling to go away.  
"Better?" He ask.  
"Yup."

Once I'm don't eating I take some more medicine before laying down on the couch with Tyler to watch another movie. I'm wrapped up in my blanket still and Tyler has an arm over me. Before I know it in asleep on the couch again. As the movie goes on I drift in and out of a restless sleep. Finally I feel Tyler pick me up he starts to walk back to my room.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.  
"You need to sleep and your bed will be more comfortable." He says before setting me down on my bed.

He pulls my blankets up over me and kisses my forehead. He then gets up and walks into my bathroom and grabs a wet towel. When he comes back he puts it on my forehead.

"You still feel really warm." He whispers.  
"I'm freezing."  
"It should go down soon. Try and get some sleep okay?"  
"Will you stay here?"  
"Yeah."

He lays down on the other side of my bed and I curl up next to him.

"I love you Ty." I whisper.  
"I love you too." And that's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.


	19. Where Did the Time Go

**Where Did the Time Go**

 **Alex's POV**

I'm sitting with Steve, Natasha, and Clint, the four of us watching as Abbey and Tyler whisper things to each other across the room from us. They just got married not even four hours ago and the love between them is so apparent.

"When did they grow up?" Ask Clint taking a sip of beer.  
"Great question." Says Steve.  
"Remember their first Christmas?" Ask Natasha.  
"How could I forget." I laugh. "I was so happy when you guys brought him home."  
"So were we." She smiles.  
"I still remember the day Abbey was born like it was yesterday." Smiles Steve.  
"Yeah I don't remember half that day." I laugh.  
"Cause you were all drugged up." Laughs Clint. "She was so tiny."  
"Remind me again why we are sitting her sulking and drinking when our kids just got married." Says Natasha.  
"Cause they are all grown up and don't need us anymore." Says Steve.  
"Not true." I say back.  
"What are you four doing over here in the corner?" Ask Bucky sitting next to Steve.  
"Sulking." Says Steve taking a sip of beer.  
"Of course you are punk." Laughs Bucky.

I look back over at the two of them and can't help but smile. The two of them have been through so much already and yet they have managed to hold onto each other. For them their relationship is more than just getting along. They were the only constant person in the others lives for the first two years they were alive. With us being on missions it was hard for us to be there all the time but they had each other. Even when Jackson and Eliza were born they always favored each other. Honestly none of us were surprised that they got together but it's still weird to see them grown up.

"What are you thinking about?" Whispers Steve.  
"Nothing." I smile grabbing his hand. "I love you." I smile kissing him.  
"Love you too."  
"Hey Alex?" Says Clint.  
"Yes?"  
"Want to freak Tony out?"  
"And how would we do that?"  
"Just causally let it slip that Eliza and Jackson are next."  
"Oh I'll totally help mess with stark." Says Bucky.  
"You two go ahead." I laugh.

The two of them walk over to Tony and Nat, Steve, and I laugh. Sam and Darcy walk over to us with Sam carrying Ava and Darcy holding hands with Hunter.

"These two are fading fast we are going to head up." Says Sam.  
"You guys going to come back down?"  
"Maybe." Says Darcy. "Depends when this one actually falls asleep." She says nudging Hunter.  
"Alright, see you guys later." Says Steve.

By this time Natasha went to go talk to Wanda and Vision so it's just Steve and I. Jane and Thor are talking with Bruce, May and Phil. Hunter, Bobbi and Skye are talking to Tyler and Abbey. Eliza, Jackson, Atlas, and Katherine are laughing at something Atlas said and Bucky and Clint are still messing with Tony while Pepper laughs. I get up and sit in Steve's lap and he laughs.

"Did I mention you look gorgeous tonight?" He ask kissing my shoulder.  
"May have been brought up once or twice." I laugh.  
"I can't believe how grown up she is." He sighs.  
"I know...but you also know he is going to take care of her so no worries there."  
"Of course I know that I just...wonder where the time went."  
"We still have Jackson." I smile.  
"Yeah for three more years tops." He smirks.  
"It was bound to happen when we had kids Steven." I smirk.  
"Ouch." He laughs. "I wouldn't change any of it though."  
"Me neither." I smile.

Our kids are growing up and while it's weird I know we did the best we could with them and I couldn't be happier with the people they are becoming.


	20. Disneyland take 1

_This is set when Abbey and Tyler are 7 and Eliza and Jackson are 5._

 **Disneyland (take 1)**

 **Alex's POV**

Today Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and I are tackling the monster that is Disneyland. We go on life threatening missions but nothing could have prepared us for this. It was Abbey's birthday last week and this is what she wanted to do so two days ago we flew out to Tony and Peppers beach house and today is one of two days we will be spending in Disneyland. Everyone else stayed back in New York understandably so. The morning before we go in Abbey is bouncing all over the room in her Rapunzel costume that Tony and Pepper gave her.

"Abbey you have to sit still." I laugh trying to braid her hair."  
"I want to go." She whines.  
"Remind me again how she convinced us to do this?" Laughs Steve getting Jackson ready.  
"Cause you can't say no to your daughter." I laugh as I finish her braid. "Alright you're done printsessa." I smile.  
"Thank you mommy."  
"You boys ready?" I ask.  
"As ready as I can be." Smirks Steve picking up Jackson.

We meet everyone else in the lobby and Abbey runs up to Eliza who is dressed as Ariel. I walk up to Natasha and she hands me a coffee.

"Why can't I say no to your daughter?" She ask.  
"Because she has us all wrapped around her finger." I laugh.  
"I think I'm living a nightmare." Says Clint. "But the kids are happy so..."  
"It'll be fine." Says Steve.  
"You say that now." Says Tony.  
"Why don't we go before the kids run off." Laughs Pepper.

We all head out of hotel and take the monorail into the park. Once we are all off and accounted for Clint looks at Abbey.

"Alright where to first B?"  
"Uhhhh."  
"Rides." Smiles Tyler.  
"Yeah." Says Abbey.  
"Wow our kids are so specific." I laugh.

We all head over to Thunder mountain where Tyler and Abbey decide to ride. Both loved it and begged to go again. Next we go ride Pirates of the Caribbean per request of Jackson. Granted he was hiding behind Steve for half the ride but he liked the other half. Abbey and Eliza want to go take pictures with Princesses so Pepper and I take them to wait in line and after some pleading on Abbeys part Natasha goes with us while the boys go ride more rides.

"Natasha I think you were only meant to handle boys." I laugh.  
"Me too. But she's my god daughter and I can't say no."  
"Nat?" Ask Abbey.  
"Yes baby girl."  
"You should get a pair of Micky ears." She giggles.  
"Only if your mom does."  
"Nat."  
"Oh no if I'm doing it so are you. We could even get the boys personalized ones. "  
"Oh they would kill us but it would be so worth it." Laughs Pepper.  
"Where's the nearest gift shop?"

Twenty minutes later the three of us are wearing Minnie Mouse headbands (sparkly per request of the girls) and we have Star Wars ears for Tyler and Jackson while Tony, Clint, and Steve get personalized hats. Tony's says Tinman, Steve's says Cap, and Clint's says Hawk.

"What are those?" Ask Tony.  
"The girls requested we get ears." I smile.  
"They have your names." Laughs Eliza.  
"Oh boy." Says Clint.  
"Hand them over." Sighs Steve.

The three of them look at them and after a lot of pleading from the kids they put them on.

"Cute." Laughs Natasha.  
"Mhm." Mumbles Clint.  
"Do we have to wear these?" Ask Tony messing with his.  
"Keep it on till the next ride at least." Says Pepper.  
"Speaking of which, where to next?" Ask Steve.  
"I want to ride the water ride." Say Abbey.  
"Me too." Says Tyler.  
"Crap...did our kids inherit a need for thrill?"  
"Well at least two of us need to go on that one with them." Says Steve.  
"I volunteer." Says Tony and Clint at the same time. They just want to get the ears off.  
"I feel like that's just sending four kids on a ride by themselves." Laughs Natasha.  
"I'll go." Says Steve.  
"Jackson you want to go?" I ask him.  
"No."  
"Eliza?"  
"No."  
"Alright you guys go do that." I smile.  
"I'm going to go too." Says Natasha.  
"Woah did you just volunteer to ride a ride?" Ask Clint.  
"Watch it Hawk or I may go back and buy you the princess ears."

The six of them leave and Pepper and I decide to take Jackson and Eliza on haunted mansion. I notice Jackson looking nervous as we stand in line.

"Jackson we can go ride something else."  
"No I want to do this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
We get into the room where we go down and Jackson is clinging to my hand. "It's not real buddy." I say picking him up.  
"But it looks real."  
"I know but it's not, and if it was do you know what I'd do?"  
"Fight them off." He smiles.  
"Yeah." I smile.

Pepper and Eliza get on in front of us and then Jackson and I get on. Jackson ends up loving the ride and is smiling when we get off. When we meet up with everyone else he runs up to Steve, who is soaking wet, and hugs him. Steve picks him up and smiles.

"What did you go do bud?"  
"We rode haunted mansion."  
"Was it fun?"  
"Yeah."  
I look at everyone and laugh. The only two not wet are Tyler and Abbey. "You guys have fun?" I laugh.  
"I was tricked into sitting in the front." Says Tony.  
"Oh you're fine." Laughs Pepper giving him a quick kiss.  
"Can we ride buzz lightyear?" Ask Tyler.  
"Sure." Says Clint.

And that's how we spend the rest of the day riding ride after ride with the kids. After eating that night we go on a few more rides before sitting the kids down with ice cream to watch the parade. My phone buzzes as we get settled. It's Wanda asking how it's going. I send her a picture of the kids and some from earlier including the one of the guys in their hats.

"Looks fun." She replies.  
"Abbey misses you."  
"Tell her I say hi."  
"I will. I'll talk to you later."  
"Sounds good, have fun."  
I look over at Steve and smile. "One more day."  
"It's not bad." He smiles. "And the kids love it."  
"That they do." I look down to see Tyler sitting in Clint's lap, Abbey is Natasha's. Eliza is going on about princesses to Jackson who is content eating his ice cream and Tony is laughing as Eliza continues to explain. Pepper is smiling at the two of them and I look to Steve. "I'm glad Abbey had this idea."  
"Me too." He smiles giving me a quick kiss. Abbey turns around in Natasha's lap and looks at us.  
"Mommy, daddy come watch with us."  
"Okay baby." I smile. I sit in the empty space next to Natasha and Steve picks up Jackson next to me and sits down before setting Jackson in his lap.

Once the parade is over and we watch the fireworks we decide to head back to the hotel. Clint has Tyler on his shoulders and Nat is holding his hand, they are walking in front of us. Tony and Pepper have Eliza and they are behind us. Steve is carrying Abbey who is asleep and I have Jackson.

"Did you have fun bud?"  
"Yeah." He smiles as he places his head on my shoulder.  
"Good." I say kissing his head.

Once we get back Steve and I get the kids ready for bed before getting in bed ourselves. It's time to mentally prepare for day two.


	21. Bowling with Angels

_Abbey is 7 and Jackson is 5_

 **Bowling with Angels**

 **Steve's POV**

I'm currently sitting in Alex and I's room with the lamp on working on paperwork. Alex has been gone with Clint for a few days on a mission so it's just me and the kids. Jackson is asleep on one side of me and I'm quietly working. It started to rain 30 minutes ago but the thunder and lightning is just starting to pick up.

"Daddy?" I hear Abbey whisper from the door. She has her blanket in one hand and her favorite stuffed dog in the other.

"What's up princess?" I ask setting my work down.

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah come here." I say lifting the covers up for her. She lays down next to me and I smile at her. Another round of thunder hits and Abbey covers her face with her blanket. "You know I used to be afraid of thunder."

"You did? But I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

"That's what mommy likes to tell you." I laugh. "You know what my mom used to tell me though?"

"What?"

"That thunder was just the Angels in the sky bowling. They like to have fun too. There is no reason to be scared of it." I smile.

"I think your lying to me." She says narrowing her eyes.

"Do you now?" I laugh.

"Why would they do it in the middle of the night? Don't they have to sleep?"

"Maybe it's day time up there." I smile. "I don't know I have never been up to see the Angels."

"Maybe..." She says.

"Daddy be quiet I'm sleeping." Says Jackson before turning over.

"Sorry bud."

"When will mommy be home?" Ask Abbey.

"Hopefully tomorrow." I say as I put my work up. Abbey isn't going to go to bed till I turn the lights off.

"Okay." She says laying down.

"Let's go to bed." I say as I turn the lights off. The three of us lay there for a few minutes until there is lightning.

"Daddy what are the Angels doing when it's lightning?" Ask Abbey.

"Uhhhh."

"Turning lights on and off."

"Why wouldn't they just leave them on or off?"

"Why do you ask so many question this late at night?" I laugh.

"Because I need an answer."

"You are just like your mom." I smile.

"Abbey stop asking Daddy questions I'm tired." Says Jackson.

"Jackson I want to know." She says right back to him.

"Ask tomorrow."

"No."

"Alright you two we are going to bed no more arguing."

"But daddy..." Starts Abbey.

"Abbey I'll answer all your questions tomorrow but we are two hours past your bedtime at this point. It's time to go to bed."

"Fine."

"Goodnight you two." I laugh.

"Night daddy." They both say.

Oh the joys of having curious kids but I will always cherish these moments of time spent with them.


	22. Catch You When You Fall

**Catch You When You Fall**

 **Clint's POV**

I'm sitting in Alex, Natasha, and I's apartment one night working on paperwork for Phil and it's quiet around here. Natasha should be getting back any minute now from a mission and Alex texted me saying she was getting a workout in before heading home. A few minutes later the door opens and I look up to see Natasha walking in. She has cuts everywhere and is limping and holding her left arm. When she sees me she sighs.

"What happened." I ask getting up.

"It went south." She says walking back towards her room.

"Well obviously. Tash why didn't you go to medical?"

"Cause I don't want to deal with them."

"Bathroom." I say as I walk towards her room to get her a change of clothes.

"Clint..."

"Don't argue just go."

"Fine." She grumbles.

I go in her room and grab her shorts and a tank top and hand them to her so she can change out of her suit.

"I need help." She whispers.

"With?"

"Changing. I did something to my shoulder, I'm not going to be able to get out of my suit by myself."

"Come here."

I gently take her arm out of the sleeve but no matter how careful I am she keeps wincing. I feel bad but we both know it needs to be done. When I finish I look at her.

"You good from here?"

"Yeah." She says.

"I'll be in the hallway." I say kissing her head.

The romance aspect of our relationship is still somewhat new but neither one of us is going to fight it. We've talked a lot about it. I know it takes Natasha a while to open up, heck it took her almost a year to tell me her background and even then I still don't know some of it but I'm willing to wait because I love her. Just then the bathroom door opens and she sits on the edge of the bathtub and lifts her tank top up so I can asses the damage. I sit down in front of her and pull the first aid kit from under the sink out. She has bruises everywhere and cuts that I need to clean. The gash on her forehead needs to be stitched and her ankle is swollen.

"Nat." I whisper.

"It's fine."

"No it's not, what happened?"

"My cover was blown." she says shifting a little bit, I can tell she is uncomfortable.

"How?"

"I uh…I don't really know."

"Okay…I'm going to clean this all up and then I'll get you to bed."

"Clint?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She says giving me a weak smile.

"Your welcome." I smile back.

I start by getting some towels and cleaning her cuts. She is squeezing my shoulder the whole time. I go through five towels just cleaning up her torso.

"Time to get new towels." She smirks.

"I feel like we buy new ones once a month."

"Cause we do."

"How are the ribs?"

"I think a few are bruised but that's about it."

"Okay." I say as I wrap her torso. I then work on her forehead and get that stitched quickly before wrapping ankle. When it's done I look at her shoulder it's not swollen but I can tell she is in pain. "You may have just bruised it badly."

"No shit." She smirks.

"Anyway...ill get you some medicine real quick."

"No."

"Natasha."

"Clint."

"It'll help you get some sleep and then I won't make you take anymore while you're healing."

"Okay..." She whispers.

I hand her the medicine and clean up while she takes it. She sits there and watches me. When I'm done I pick her up and start to take to her room but she stops me.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Of course." I smile at her. She is already halfway asleep when I set her down in my bed. I kiss her head and she smiles. "I'm going to grab you some ice."

"K." She mumbles burying herself further under my blankets.

I walk in the kitchen and Alex is sitting in there eating some ice cream.

"He Al." I say walking to the freezer.

"Hey. Is Nat home yet?"

"Asleep in my room, just finished patching her up. Her cover was blown." I say grabbing an ice pack.

"But she is okay?"

"She'll be fine. "

"Okay. Wait did you say she was in your room?"

"Her request not mine." I smirk.

"You're getting somewhere birdbrain."

"More than I can say for you short stack."

"Shut up." She smirks.

"Love you." I laugh walking towards the hallway. "See you in the morning."

"Night Clint."

I walk back to my room and find Natasha already asleep so I change before crawling in bed next to her. So far this has only happened a handful of times. Once I get in she scoots over to me and buries her head in my chest.

"Clint?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"I love you." She mumbles.

"I love you too Tash." I say kissing her head.

She didn't say it again for two more months but that's okay, I'll give her as much time as she needs.


	23. Breaking Point

**Breaking Point**

 **Tyler's POV**

You know who life sometimes throws these curveballs at you when you least expect them? Well that is currently what I am dealing with. Abbey had left on a mission yesterday with Skye and Mack and in the process of making Conner lunch today I get a phone call from Skye who is panicking, she never panics, it was unnerving. Apparently Abbey went missing for a few hours and they found her beaten to a pulp, like 100 times worse than when Hydra got her.

"Where are you right now?" I ask trying to sty quiet so that Conner can't her me.

"E-vac just picked us up…uh Mack is saying we are three hours away. The medics are working on getting her stable but it's rough Tyler."

"What is it looking like to you right now?"

"Head trauma, broken ribs, punctured lung, shattered knee cap, major blood loss from a bullet wound to the shoulder, her ankle looks out of place and who know what other bones are broken at this point. A black eye and a broken nose."

"Okay um…"

"Do you have Conner with you."

"Yeah…Skye I don't know what to do."

"You work on acting normal for right now, I'll call your mom and have him come get him from you. You focus on him."

"Thank you."

"We'll be back soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I go back into the kitchen where Conner is playing with some toys at the table. I set his lunch down in front of him and he starts eating.

"Hey buddy, grandma is going to come get you after lunch okay?"

"I thought we were going to play together?" He says.

"I know I'm sorry buddy but something came up. I bet if you asked nicely grandpa would play with you."

"But I want to play with you."

"I'll make you a deal. You behave for grandma and grandpa and I will play anything you want to play when this is over."

"Can mommy play too?"

I take a few seconds to answer. "Mommy can play too."

My mom comes to get him and I spend the next two hours waiting on them to land. Skye gives me updates but I need to see her and know that she is going to be okay. Her heart stopped twice on the way back and she is in rough shape. I meet them down on medical with Steve and Alex but they had already taken her back for surgery when we got there. Thankfully Bruce was in charge of her surgery but now all we have to do is wait. Skye sits next to me and at some point Jackson and Bucky come down.

"Tyler?" Ask Bucky.

"Hm?"

"Does your mom need a break from Conner, I can take him for a little bit."

"I'll ask." I say as I text her.

"I'll just go talk to her." He says getting up.

I put my head in my hands and take a shaky breath, this is killing me. "Tyler she's going to be okay." Says Skye next to me.

"I don't understand what happened?" I say looking at her.

"We had to split up and she had eyes out target. Turns out we weren't the only ones looking for him. She went missing but we tracked her and got her out taking the guys out but they were trying to get information out of her."

"How did you track her?"

"Phil put tracking devices in our comms before we left."

"So you heard..."

"Everything. She didn't think about giving up anything once while they questioned her."

"Shit." I whisper.

Mack comes and sits with us. "Does Conner know what's going on?"

"No idea." I sigh. "I don't know what to tell him. I'm just need to see her first."

"Shouldn't be too much longer." He says. We all settle into an uncomfortable silence, everyone is tense.

We sit there for two more hours waiting to hear if she is okay. At that point Bucky has traded off watching Conner with Jackson and Eliza and Bucky and now trying to calm Skye down. Skye doesn't freak out easily in fact I don't think I have ever seen her like this. But this is the second time now she has had to witness Abbey like this and she sees Abbey as a little sister, I can see why she is freaking out. Bruce comes out a few minutes later and we all jump up. He sighs before talking.

"She is stable and awake, shaken up and in a lot of pain but awake. We had to put rods, plates, and screws in her leg, the destroyed it. A vast majority of her ribs are either cracked or broken that's why she punctured a lung. Some brain swelling but it seems to be going down, and just a lot of cuts and bruises. Her shoulder is stiff from the bullet wound, safe to say she'll be out for a while."

"Can I see her?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah." I follow him and he looks at me. "She is really out of it just so you know."

"I figured." I whisper. "Never thought this would happen to her twice."

"None of us did." He stops in front of the door. "Just don't ask her too many questions."

"Yeah."

"Who has Conner?"

"Jackson and Eliza."

"Hudson is a nice distraction."

"That's what we were thinking."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

I walk in and the sight in front of me scares me. "Ty?" She whispers.

"Hey I'm right here." I say walking over to her. I see tears coming down her face and I whip them away. "Hey it's okay, you're okay." I whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

"No no no, it's not your fault baby, this is not your fault okay. You just focus on getting better okay?"

"Where's Conner?" She whispers as she takes my hand."

"With Jackson and Eliza, he doesn't know anything yet."

"I want to see him."

"Get some more sleep okay, you can see him after."

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say gently kissing her head. "So so much."

Once I know she is asleep I peak my head into the hallway and see Alex and Steve.

"She is asleep but can you guys watch her, I need to go talk to Tyler."

"Yeah." Says Alex.

"How'd she seem?" Ask Steve.

"Really out of it." I sigh.

"As to be expected." Sighs Alex. "Never thought we'd have to deal with this twice."

"Me neither." I sigh.

"Go see Conner, I know he is wondering where you are." Says Steve.

"I'll be back with him." I say.

I go up to Eliza and Jackson's floor to find Eliza sitting on the ground with Hudson and Conner. Conner see's me and runs over.

"Daddy!" He smiles as I pick him up.

"Hey bud."

"Can we play now?"

"I'm a little bit I have to talk to you real quick."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No no no, not at all. Let's go in the kitchen." I set him down in the chair next to me and turn them so that we are facing each other. "So you know how mommy had to go on a mission with aunt Skye and uncle Mack?"

"Yeah..."

"Well mommy got hurt pretty bad, uncle Bruce had to fix her up."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be buddy, it's just going to be a while till she is back to normal."

"I want to see her." He whispers.

"She is asleep right now but I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I go eat dinner and I'll give you a bath and then we can go see her."

"But I don't want to leave her alone." He says quickly.

"Papa and Mimi are with it's okay."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go get dinner." I say picking him up.

"Do you need anything?" Ask Jackson?

"Could you let your parents know that I'll be back down with him in like 2 hours."

"Yeah, how was she?"

"Out of it and pretty upset but I got her to get some sleep."

"Good...bye Conner I'll see you later bud."

"Bye Uncle Jackson."

I go to our floor and get dinner ready and the two of us eat before before I give him a bath and put him in his pajamas. We feed Ash and then head down to medical. Bucky is standing outside her room when we get there.

"Skye is in there with her."

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah. Hey Conner."

"Hi."

"Alright buddy you have to be careful with mommy okay?"

"Okay..." He says quietly."

"Let's go see her."

I open the door and Skye looks over and smiles. Bucky is behind us and Abbey gives Conner a smile, she looks more aware of everything.

"Hey Conner." She whispers.

"Mommy." He says trying to get out of my arms.

"Hold on bud let me set you down."

I set him down gently next to Abbey and he starts giving her little kisses on her face. "What are you doing bud." I laugh a little.

"I'm kissing her boo boos to make them all better."

"Thank you baby." She smiles kissing his forehead.

"Are you okay mommy?"

"I will be baby."

By this point Skye and Bucky have left to go get food, it's just the three of us know.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I cuddle with you."

"Of course."

She carefully pulls up her good arm so she doesn't rip her I.V. out and he lays back with her being careful just like I asked him to. He closes his eyes and five minutes later he is out.

"Do you want me to move him?" I whisper.

"No." I notice she is starting to tear up and I get worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm done Tyler, I can't do this anymore. He shouldn't have to see this and I just can't... What would have happened if they hadn't have found me, I would not be here right now. I can't go through this again and you can't either."

"I know...I know but we don't need to talk about this right now okay, I just need you to get better."

"Okay..."

"It's going to be okay."

"I know." She whispers.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Not too bad."

"Okay."

An hour later both she and Conner are asleep and I'm watching both of them when Bruce walks in. He smiles at me before walking over to adjust Abbey's medication.

"I can go take him upstairs Abbey just didn't want me to move him." I say tiredly.

"No he's fine, as long as she is comfortable."

"How long do you think she'll be down here?"

"I have no idea." He sighs. "It may be a while, depends on a lot of things."

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry Tyler."

"No it's okay, it's just life, it's sucks but it comes with the territory."

Once Bruce leaves I go back to watching the both of them sleep. I can't loose her, Conner can't loose her. I knew the day would come where she would want to give it up, I just wish it hadn't happened like this.


	24. Authors note please read

Alright readers I need your help! I need ideas for one shots for you guys so request are open! it can be with any character in the stories. I will try to do most of them if not all but I really just need some inspiration right now so send in your request.


	25. Nervous Wreck

**Nervous Wreck**

 **Jackson's POV**

Eliza and I have been dating for almost four years and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, there is just one thing I need to do before I ask her….I have to talk to Tony. So here I am, helping him in the lab late at night trying to butter him up so he will say yes.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you hand me those papers?"

"Yeah."

I go back to working on formulas and I glance up at Tony every so often.

"Jackson I know you are quiet when you are focused but you are quieter than usual tonight."

"It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Yeah..."

"Did Eliza do something?" He smirks.

"No..."

He stops what he is doing and sits across from me closing my notebook. "Okay as your godfather it is my responsibility to get you out of a funk, you are in one right now. No more working until you talk to me."

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"I came down here to ask your permission to ask Eliza to marry me but I got too nervous to ask you cause I know how protective you are of her." I say looking him in the eyes.

"...I uh...I don't know Jackson."

"Just forget I asked." I say getting up.

"Don't leave Jackson." He sighs.

"It's fine, I'm going to bed Tony."

"Jackson stop." He says raising his voice. "I know I am hard on you when it comes to Eliza but you have to understand that is my little girl. Is she grow up? Yeah but she is still my baby. I'm going to admit it, I don't like the idea of her getting married but that has nothing to do with it, absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you always so hard on me."

"Because in my eyes no one will ever be good enough for her. You are as close as it gets but it's just a dad thing. Trust me your dad had this phase with Tyler, it was a very very short phase but it still happened."

"I know I'll never be good enough for her in fact sometimes I wonder why she is still with me. Let's face it I'm not outgoing, I'm a huge nerd, and I have no friends. And Eliza...oh my gosh she is perfect. She is the most outgoing, caring, brave, intelligent person I know. She somehow always knows how to fix any and all situations and she puts everyone else's needs in front of her's, every time, it amazes me...she amazes me. When she smiles I kinda of just fall in love with her all over again and her laugh is my favorite sound, I would listen to it all day if I could. She has this presence about her where you can't help but be happy when you are around her." I realize I'm rambling but I don't care. "If I'm being completely honest I have no idea why she picked to be with me but I do know two things, I'm beyond lucky to be able to call her mine, and I will try as hard as I can to make her happy because I love her, so much Tony. I love her so much."

Tony is quiet for a minute before smiling at me. "Oh man." He laughs.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"You all decided to grow up on us and we missed it. Abbey and Tyler are married with a kid on the way, you and Eliza are getting married, Atlas and Katherine..."

I stop him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes, you think I'm going to come right out and say it though?"

"Well yeah." I laugh.

"Oh Jackson, have I ever been blunt."

"No..."

"And I'm not starting now."

"Figures."

"So when are you planning on asking her?"

"We have a date tomorrow..."

"Do you have the ring with you?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course."

I take the ring box out of my pocket and open it before sliding it across the table to Tony. He looks at it and smiles. It's a silver band with a small ruby in the middle and a diamond in either side. Eliza isn't a flashy person at all, like all the other girls, but I really liked this ring.

"You did good kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't be nervous either, she is going to say yes. She loves you Jackson."

"I know." I smile.

"Alright well while this has been a nice chat it's worn me out so I'm off to bed before Pepper drags me there. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Tony."

"No problem, just take of her or I'll have to send my suits on you."

"Of course." I say nervously.

"Relax." He laughs. "I'm kidding...sort of."

"Goodnight Tony."

"Night."

Now all that's left to do is ask.


	26. In Training

**So the last two one shots have been request so I would like to thank both people who requested stuff (sorry I don't know your names!) I would love to hear more from you guys while I keep trying to think of new stuff!**

 **In Training**

 **Alex's POV**

When your 13 year old daughter comes up to and informs you you she wants to start training to be a shield agent, you freak out a little. So here I am sitting in the gym with Abbey and Steve trying to get Abbey ready for the entrance exam. I know for a fact Natasha and Clint are doing the same thing with Tyler but the idea of her out in the field scares me.

"Mom you ready?" Ask Abbey as she finishes stretching.

"Uh yeah, sorry. Steve why don't you start her on the punching bag."

"Okay." He says looking at me before taking Abbey over. While she focus's on that he looks at me and frowns.

"I'm fine." I mouth to him.

Natasha comes in a few minutes later and sighs. "She starts today?"

"Yup." I sigh. "I'm proud of her for taking her time on deciding and for wanting to work hard for this but I know what it's like to be out there, we all do. I just don't know if I want that for her."

"We have to let them figure it out themselves though."

"That's going to be a rough lesson."

"Mhm."

The two of us watch for a little while, she is doing well, really well. Eventually one of us has to start her on hand to hand...guess who the lucky winner is. Natasha and Steve sit down against the wall and I go to the mat with her.

"Keep your fist up and never take your eyes off your target. You have to outsmart your enemy, got it?"

"Mom I've watched you do this for years." She smiles.

"I know...I know I'm sorry it's just weird."

"Any day now Alex." Smirks Natasha.

"Shut the hell up." I say rolling my eyes.

"Mom it's okay." She smiles.

"Alright let's go."

I take the first swing and she dodged it before knocking me to the ground. I quickly get up and go at her again. We go back and forth for five minutes before I actually get her pinned but she doesn't go down without a fight. Once we are done she looks at me and smiles.

"I almost got you."

"Keep dreaming Abs." I say getting off her.

"That was actually really close." Says Steve.

"What happens if she takes me?" Ask Natasha getting up.

"I don't know lets find out." Says Abbey.

"Your on." Smiles Natasha walking over to you.

I go sit next to Steve and he puts an arm around me kissing my head. "What's wrong?" He whispers.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"If I'm being honest it makes me nervous beyond belief. I keep asking myself why she couldn't have picked being a dancer or a doctor or anything else. But you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"She is too much like you." he smiles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She is strong willed, brave, tough, and just wants to help people. Remember when she was younger and you taught her to dance for the first time and she said she wanted to be just like you when she grew up?"

"Yeah…"

"She meant it Al, and as much as I hate to admit it this is the perfect thing for her. I am I worried and scared, of course. Am I glad she is doing what she feels she needs to do? Yes, of course. We are always telling Jackson and Abbey to do what they feel led to do, this is what she is being led to do."

"But it's dangerous."

"In all fairness we can't sit here and tell her not to do it because it's dangerous when we go out every other week risking our lives doing the same thing."

"I guess your right." I sigh.

"It happens on occasion." he smirks.

"Okay smart ass." I laugh.

"Language." smirks Natasha walking over with Abbey.

"That was fast." I say.

"Yeah….I need more practice." says Abbey.

"You did good today though." says Steve. "Now why don't we go get cleaned up and head to dinner. We can continue tomorrow."

"Okay." says Abbey.

She walks ahead with Natasha and Steve and I walk behind them. "She's going to be fine." says Steve.

"Yup." I smile.

No matter how much it scares me I'm glad she is doing something that means something to her.


	27. Filling a Hole

**Filling a Hole**

 **Natasha's POV**

While Clint and I were walking around Central Park earlier I noticed him looking at all the kids, I could see the longing in his eyes. I know he wants kids and I can't give them to him. He assured me that it didn't matter to him but it matters to me, I want to be able to make him as happy as he has made me. We get back to our apartment after going to dinner and Clint stops me as I go to walk back to our room.

"What's wrong Tasha?" he whispers looking at me.

"Nothing." I say avoiding his eyes.

"Hey look at me…please talk to me."

"It's nothing Clint…Im going to go get cleaned up." I say walking back to our room.

I can hear him sigh and I know I should tell him but it's not something i want to talk about. The last time we had this conversation was a few months ago after we got married and it ended with me getting incredibly frustrated and going over to Alex's place for a few hours. Not because Clint was made in fact he was anything but, I was just frustrated with myself and needed to talk to someone who got it. I quietly walk past Clint on my way to the bathroom before closing the door and starting the shower. After thirty minutes of just standing under the hot water I shut the shower off and sigh before chaining into sweats and one of Clint's shirts. I go into the living room to find him sitting on the couch drinking a beer while looking over details for an assignment we have in a few days.

"Havn't you read that enough." I smirk as I sit next to him.

"No such thing." he smiles before looking back at it.

I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses the side of my head before closing the folder and setting it on the coffee table. He grabs my hand and plays with my fingers, something he does when he is thinking. Neither one of us says anything for a few minutes but after a while Clint speaks up.

"It was the kids wasn't it?" he whispers. I don't say anything. "Tash…"

"It's fine." I say quietly.

"No it's not, I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not." I argue.

"Natasha you can't lie to me, I figured out your tricks a long time ago."

"What do you want me to tell you? That I feel like the worlds shittiest wife ever because I can't give my husband the one thing he wants or that I feel like the worst person ever because when I see kids I don't get the same look in my eyes that you do. I know you say it doesn't bother you Clint but it has to a little bit. There is no way that you aren't bothered by it."

He sighs and rubs his face with his hand. "Nat I love you, I love you so damn much and nothing is going to change that. Do I want kids? yes. Am I going to force you into it? Hell no. Do I hold it against you that you physically cannot have kids? Not by any stretch of the imagination, I love you no matter what. I get that you may not want to adopt, I get that you don't want kids with our jobs but do not under any circumstances feel bad because of what Red Room did to you. That is not your fault and it sure as hell doesn't make me love you any less."

For some reason I can't hold it back and I start crying, I never cry and I don't know why I'm starting now. Clint sighs before pulling my into his strong arms and rubbing my back whispering to me to calm me down. He pulls me into his lap and kisses my head.

"It's okay babe, i've got you."

"Im sorry." I whisper.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." he says smiling at me. "I've got you and that's all I need…plus Alex is like our own kid."

I laugh a little. "She sure acts like it sometimes."

"See that's what I'm talking about." he laughs.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." he says kissing me. We sit there for a little bit before he talks again. "Maybe we could get a dog." he suggest.

"We are not getting a dog Clint." I smirk.

"Why not?"

"Who is going to watch the dog while we go on missions?"

"True… how bout a fish?"

"The fish would die quicker than the dog would."

"What about…."

"I'll get you a pet rock, it'll live longer and can go on missions."

"I don't want a rock." he frowns.

"Beggars can't be choosers." I tease.

"But…"

"Nope." I laugh. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and I laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Your teasing me and I don't want to deal with it." he says setting me down in our room.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I tease.

"Whatever I damn well want to." He says before pushing me against the wall and kissing me. I smirk against his lips and go to say something but he stops me. "No talking Tash."

"Yes sir." I smirk.

He makes me feel so loved even when I feel unloveable.


	28. At My Worst

**I thought I would try writing from some different characters perspectives...I wanted to elaborate on the aspects of their lives I don't know, let me know what you guys think!**

 **At My Worst**

 **Skye's POV**

I'm on a mission with my whole team plus the Avengers, we are trying to take down an experiment center similar to Hydra and it's taking all our man power. I'm currently with Tyler and Abbey, our usual group and we have just cleared the area we are looking for anyone they may have been testing on.

"See anyone?" I ask.

"Nope." Says Tyler from across the hall.

"Anyone else have anyone?" Ask Abbey over the comms.

"Negative." Says Natasha.

"I got nothing." Says Sam.

"They must have moved them." Says Bobbi.

"Anyone seen Bucky?" Ask Alex over the comms.

"He and I split up once we got rid of men." Says Steve.

"Steve where did he go?" I ask as I walk away from Abbey and Tyler.

"Walking towards a lab on the east side...you don't think?"

"Probably." I sigh running towards the other side of the building.

Bucky could most likely be having a flashback right now. I know it's not Hydra but being in a facility like this could trigger one. I round a corner and find Steve both of us continuing to sort thru rooms to find him. I stop a few minutes later and find Bucky standing in the middle of a room. He is shaking and his eyes are dark, this may be one of his first ones.

"I got him." I tell Steve.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be out here."

I walk into the room leaving five feet between Bucky and I. His eyes flash to me and I stop moving. I can tell he is tense and no exactly sure where he is, I need to be careful.

"Bucky..." I whisper.

"Don't come any closer." He growls out.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hydra...I think...are you here to run more test or are you here to wipe my memory again?"

"Bucky you aren't with Hydra, you are with the Avengers in Germany."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me." He says walking over to me. He eventually backs me into a wall. "Don't lie to me." He growls out.

"James I'm not lying to you."

"Who are you." He ask grabbing my arms and pinning me to the wall. I glance over and Steve about to come in but I nod him off.

"It's me, Skye..." I reach up and put my hand on his cheek and stroke it with my thumb. "James your aren't with Hydra, everything is fine okay, why don't we get out of here." I feel his arms loosen around mine and I can tell I'm going to have a bruise later. He looks at me and quickly pulls his arms away from me and backs up.

"Skye I'm so sorry." He whispers sinking to the ground.

"Bucky it's ok." I say sitting down in front of him. "You didn't do anything."

"I could have hurt you." He says shaking his head. "Skye you can't do that."

"If it pulls you out then I'm going to do it, Steve isn't going to be there every time."

He holds his head in his hands and I look at Steve. "Buck, we should go." He says.

Bucky doesn't answer. "We'll meet you out there." I say. "Just give us a few minutes."

"Okay..." He walks out leaving the two of us alone.

"Bucky..." I whisper running my hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I am so sorry."

"No no no, there is no reason to be sorry." I say kissing his head. "We really should go though babe."

He gets up and I grab his hand leading him to the jet. The two of us sit down in the back away from everyone else and he lays his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair and sigh. He hasn't had one in a while, in fact the last one was when we started dating seven months ago. I don't try to ask him any questions about it right now knowing that he is exhausted. Once we get back to base we all head to the garage to make the two hour drive back to the city. The two of us hope in a car with Tyler, Abbey, Wanda, and Vision and we sit in the back. Bucky puts headphones in but grabs my hand not letting go till we get back. Once we make it back to the tower I follow him up to his floor and we go in his room.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." He whispers.

"Okay." I smile at him before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah…"

I head up to the floor for my team and head to my room to get cleaned up and changed before heading back down to Bucky's floor. I'm not sure why I still have my stuff up here sense I'm on Bucky's floor most of the time but we just haven't taken the next step yet. I grab a movie from my room before heading down to Bucky's floor and I put a pizza in the oven, grab a fluffy blanket from the cabinet, put the movie in and wait for him to come out. When he does he smiles and kisses my head.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I smile dragging him over to the couch.

We spend the rest of the night eating pizza and candy while watching the movie and snuggling on the couch. When the movie is over he picks me up and carries me to his room before laying me down on his bed. His gets in next to me and smiles.

"Your the best." He says.

"I love you." I smile moving closer to him.

"I love you too Skye." He smiles.

I hope I can always be there for him, even when he is at his worst.


	29. The Best Medicine

**The Best Medicine**

 **Tyler's POV**

It's been a little over a month since Abbey's accident and since then she has officially resigned as a field agent, and just last week she started a bit of physically therapy but not much. Her leg is going to take months to recover and her ribs are taking longer than we originally thought they would. I can tell that it's starting to get to her but she does a good job of hiding it especially around Connor. She doesn't hide it from me but that's because she can't. I currently am working part time and I'm out of the field until Abbey doesn't need to use a wheelchair any longer. I had a meeting at base today but I'm currently driving home. When I get home I find Connor and Abbey in the living room watching a movie with Ash sitting by the couch and I smile. Ever since the accident Conner doesn't want to leave Abbey alone, he is always worried about her. Conner looks up and runs over to me.

"Hey bud." I say picking him up. "Where you good for mommy today?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "Me and papa made lunch together and then I colored with mommy and now we are watching a movie."

"I see that." I smile as I walk over to the couch.

I set Conner down and give Abbey a quick kiss. She is taking up almost the whole couch with her leg propped up with Ice packs all down it. She gives me a small smile and I frown.

"Is it bothering you?" I ask.

"Yeah...can't take any more pain meds right now though."

"When can you have more?"

"Three hours."

"Okay..." I sigh. "What do you want to do about dinner?"

"Well everyone is doing a group dinner tonight..."

"But?"

"I haven't been feeling good today. Your welcome to take Connor up there though."

"He isn't going to want to leave you here alone and quiet frankly neither do I."

"I have Ash." She argues.

"Pizza okay?" I ask.

"Tyler you don't have to stay down here because of me."

"I'm not, we are staying because I haven't been home all day and I want to spend time with you two."

"Okay." She smiles.

"Cheese pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll call it in."

After dinner I go and get Connor ready for bed before reading to him and getting him in bed. I then clean up from dinner and move Abbey to our room and give her some more pain medicine to help her get some sleep. I get cleaned up myself before sitting on our bed and quietly working on some stuff for a meeting I have in two days. At around 11 I shut down my computer and head to sleep hoping for a peaceful night, but that would be too easy. A few hours later I have to wake Abbey up from a nightmare, one that she has been having frequently, and she is really shaken up about it.

"It's okay." I whisper. "I got you, your safe."

"I'm so done with this." She whispers in between her tears.

"It's going to get better, it always does."

Just then our door opens and Conner shuffles in. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Ask Abbey wiping the tears off her face.

"I heard you crying mommy." He says walking over to our bed.

"I'm okay baby." She smiles.

"Come here bud." I say patting our bed. "Just watch moms leg."

He crawls in between us and Abbey kisses his head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She whispers.

"It's okay mommy." He smiles. "Can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah." I smile.

He lays down and closes his eyes. Just when we think he asleep he whispers something. "You don't need to be afraid mommy, daddy and I will scare away the bad guys."

"I know baby." She smiles. "Thank you."

"Mhm." He mumbles and then he is out.

"Better?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"Do you need more medicine?"

"Yes."

After getting settled again I wait for her to fall asleep again. I watch as she and Conner sleep for a few minutes before heading back to bed myself. Sometimes the best medicine is just being close to each other.


	30. Unexpected Surprise

**I know it's been forever since I updated but I'm starting to get back in the swing of things, enjoy guys and don't be afraid to send in request!**

 **Unexpected Surprise**

 **Abbey's POV**

For the past couple days I have been feeling off but I don't really think anything of it. I've been busy with physical therapy and trying to handle Conner since Tyler is away on a mission. It's his first mission since my accident so it's a little weird not having him home but I have my parents and Clint and Natasha to help out. Conner and I just finished lunch and now he and I are sitting in my bed watching a movie.

"Mommy?" He ask.

"What's up bud?"

"I miss daddy."

"I know I do too, we are going to talk to him tonight though and he'll be home in two days."

"But that's so long."

"He'll be home before you know it." I smile kissing his head.

Conner falls asleep halfway through the movie and I'm right behind him. When I wake up I hear Natasha in the kitchen with Conner. I look over and see it's already five. I slowly get up thanks to my leg and walk out there. Nat is coloring with him and I smile.

"Thanks you Natasha."

"I came down to see what you two were doing for dinner. Found Conner coloring and figured you could use some more sleep."

"Uh no dinner plans...hadn't really thought that far."

"Well Clint is making dinner if you two want to join us."

"Thank you, been a little crazy with Tyler gone."

"I get it." She smiles.

"Mommy when is daddy calling?" Ask Conner.

"Soon." I smile.

The three of us head up to Clint and Natasha's floor a few minutes later and I smile as Conner runs over to Clint. He sits on the counter while Clint cooks and Natasha pulls me aside.

"You doing okay?" She ask.

"Yeah, takes a lot of energy that I don't have to keep up with him." I smirk.

"Well you know where to find us if you need help." She smiles.

"I know, thank you."

Just then my phone rings and I see Tyler's name pops up. I smile and walk over and hand the phone to Conner. I smile as Conner tells Tyler about his day, they talk for a while before Conner hands the phone to me.

"Hi." I sigh happily into the phone sitting down on the couch.

"Hi." He says. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, how's it going over there?"

"We got nothing, we may head back tomorrow. It was a total miss."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, I thought for sure we had enough Intel."

"It's not that, we have nothing surveillance wise, we don't have enough to go in there."

"Ah."

"How's it going at home? You doing okay?"

"Yeah just tired, my legs been bothering me and physical therapy has just been tough. Haven't felt 100% the past couple of days."

"I should have stayed home."

"No you need to be out there, I know you like it. You stayed out longer than we originally planned. I've got to get back in the swing of things."

"Is Conner behaving?"

"Of course he is." I laugh. "This kid is the most well behaved child ever, we got lucky."

"We did." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Hey I need to go but I'll call when we leave. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning I leave Conner with my mom while I go for another doctors appointment for my leg. Dr. Smith does another X ray of my knee and ankle and once she finishes doing that she sits down to talk.

"How's physical therapy going?" She ask.

"It's fine, slow though."

"I know I'm sorry." She sighs. "Anything else you're worried about?"

"Um actually I've been feeling off for almost a week now. At first I thought it was just me being exhausted but I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Just getting tired easily and just I don't know, not my usual self."

"You know what I think?"

"What?" I ask.

"I think your pregnant." She smirks.

"But I haven't had any morning sickness or anything like that."

"It can be harder to tell the second time around." She smiles.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Let me run some blood test real quick. When does Tyler get home?"

"Tonight."

"Alright, I'll jut draw the blood real quick and I'll get you out of here as soon as we know."

"Okay..." She comes back in smiling thirty minutes later. "No." I say.

"Yes." She smiles.

"Oh my gosh...don't get me wrong I'm excited it's just a surprise...a big surprise."

"You're only about four weeks but yes you are."

"Well at least I know now...okay...when do you want to see me again?"

"Let's say two weeks, sound good?"

"Yeah...thank you."

"No problem, take it easy okay?"

"Yup."

I go back up to my floor and see Bucky and Tyler playing in the living room. I smile as I watch them play with the lego's Bucky got him for his birthday. I don't think Skye and Bucky will ever have kids but they love to spoil Conner.

"Where's my mom?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"Nick needed her for something, I don't know. How are your knee and ankle?"

"Fine, right on track now."

"Well that's good."

"Mommy i'm hungry." says Conner.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yeah."

"Bucky you hungry?"

"No, I was actually going to meet your dad down in the gym but ill see you guys later."

"Bye Uncle Bucky." says Conner.

"Bye bud, be good for your mom."

"Okay."

"Bye Abs."

"Bye."

Conner and I eat lunch and then we play for a little while longer before he goes down for a nap. An hour after I put him down Tyler calls to say they landed and that they are on there way home. I've got to figure out how I'm going to tell him. Conner gets up and hour later and sits at the counter playing with some toy cars while I start on dinner. The elevator opens thirty minutes later and Tyler gets off dropping his bag so he can catch Conner who is running towards him. Tyler sets Conner back down in his seat and comes over and hugs me before giving me a quick kiss.

"Hi." he smiles.

"Hey." I smile back.

"How was your day?"

"It was good…I actually have something to tell you…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…I' pregnant…" I say biting my lip.

"Wait really?" he ask excitedly.

"Yeah." I laugh. "I found out this morning."

"Well this is a nice surprise." he smiles.

"Very surprised." I smirk.

"Why are you both laughing?" ask Conner.

"Cause we are happy buddy." smiles Tyler.

"Why?"

"Well he is just full of questions tonight." I mutter before looking at him. "Cause you are going to be a big brother."

"Oh." He says happily. "I'll have someone else to play with!"

"Yeah." Laughs Tyler. "And your going to be a great big brother." He says picking Conner up.

I wasn't expecting this at all but now that's it's actually happening I'm excited. Conner is going to be an amazing big brother and I can just tel how excited Tyler is, it makes me happy.


	31. The Up's and Down's of Parenting

_No matter what I do I seem to always come back to these characters, I can't help it haha. I would love if people sent in request but anyway, hope you enjoy the long overdue update._

 **The Up's and Down's of Parenting**

 **Abbey's POV**

Sometimes there are days when I feel like I'm doing everything possible to be a good parent but nothing is working out. Today is one of those days. We have always had issues with Olivia's health, ever since she was a baby she just tends to get sick easier that Conner does. But this morning when I woke up she was running a high fever, she wouldn't eat or drink anything, and she had a terrible cough. Eliza looked her over and determined that we needed to keep her down on medical for the time being. And of course when Olivia is sick she only wants Tyler who happens to be on a mission right now and won't be back till tonight. I managed to keep her calm that is until Eliza came in to check on her and determined we needed to start her on an IV. Her four year old mind can't seem to comprehend why anyone would want to stick her with needles so I have her crying and asking for Tyler.

"Liv baby this is going to help you feel better." Says Eliza sitting down in a chair next to the bed trying to look at her.

"No." She says through her tears before burying her head in my chest.

"Baby, Aunt Liz just wants to make you feel better so we can go back upstairs. It'll be okay I promise."

"I want daddy." She cries.

"I know baby, he is going to be back tonight."

"Olivia I'll make it quick I promise." says Eliza.

"No." I can't get her to calm down and she really needs to get this started so that we can get her hydrated. I know she doesn't feel good but she doesn't realize its going to help her.

"Hey Liv I need you to look at me real quick." I say trying to raise her head. She looks at me and I whip some of the tears off her face. "I know you are scared baby girl but this is going to help you feel better. Can you be brave for me and let Aunt Liz just start this. It will be over real quick and once she is done we can watch a movie and she won't have to do it again. Its not that bad I promise, I've had this done a lot."

"Your mom has had it done more than almost anyone else I know." smirks Eliza.

"It's going to hurt." she whines.

"Eliza is so good at it." I smile. "It never hurts when she does it on me. Can we do it real quick?"

"Yeah." she whispers.

"Can I see your arms real quick Liv?" ask Eliza. She sticks them both out and Eliza looks at them before picking one. "Alright Liv we are good to go."

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask her trying to get her to look at me. She does and grabs her blanket before she answers.

"Little Mermaid." she whispers.

"Okay." I smile kissing her head. Eliza looks at me nodding that she is going to do it and I nod before looking back at Olivia. "Do want Grandma to bring you anything from your room?" I ask her.

"My puppy." she answers right as Eliza sticks her with it. I see the tears start to form in her eyes again and she goes to look but I stop her.

"Hey you're okay, it's all done. You did so good." I say making her focus on me while Eliza tapes it down. "You are all done and now we don't need to do it again. Im so proud of you."

"I'm all done Liv, you just need to be careful with it."

"Okay." she whispers.

"I'll have Grandma bring down the movie and your puppy dog okay?"

"Okay."

Eliza leaves and I text Natasha asking to bring down the movie and Olivia's stuffed dog that my dad gave her. She is attached to it and her blanket. I ask Olivia if she wants a snack but she says she still isn't hungry which worries me but I'm hoping that will change pretty soon. Natasha comes down and leaves me everything and tells me she and Clint are going to take Conner out to lunch and then to the zoo for a little bit which gives me less to worry about. I feel bad that i haven't seen him since this morning but I can't just leave Olivia down here. While she and I are watching the movie I get a text from Tyler saying they should be back in a couple hours and I fill him in on everything. Olivia falls asleep at some point and Im frustrated because while she isn't getting worse she also isn't feeling much better and I just hate seeing her upset like this and not feeling good. I leave Eliza watching her for a few minutes and I step outside the room to call my mom. She and my dad are on a long overdue vacation and I feel bad bothering them but sometimes you just need to talk to your mom. I dial her number and she picks up after the third ring.

"Hey mom." I say.

"Hey sweetheart. what up?"

"Uh not much." I say bitting my lip.

"You sound upset, whats wrong?"

"Olivia woke up sick this morning so I have spent the entire day down on medical with her while Nat and Clint watch Conner. Eliza had to start an IV on her which caused a total meltdown and she just doesn't feel good and I just hate that there isn't anything I can do and she only wants Tyler but he isn't back yet and it's just been a rough day." I say finally let a few tears spill over.

"Hey its okay, you aren't doing anything wrong. We had this same sort of thing happen with Jackson when he was little if you can even remember that. I know it's hard and frustrating as a parent to deal with it because you just want the best for them but there is only so much you can do. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know, I'm sorry to bother you I just needed to talk to you."

"Don't apologize Abs, I know it's stressful but she is going to be fine and everything will work out."

"Thank you. I'll let you guys go, I should probably make sure that Olivia hasn't woken back up. I love you guys."

"We love you too, call if you need anything else and keep us updated."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye Abbey."

I hang up and peak in the window to see Olivia still asleep and Eliza just watching her. I let out a long sigh and stand there for a minute. Im about to go back in the room when Tyler turns the corner and lets out a sigh of relief. Seeing him brings on a whole other set of tears and he walks over and hugs me.

"Hey what wrong?" He whispers kissing my head.

"Im just stressed and really gad to see you." I say pulling away to look at him. "Eliza had to start an IV on her and that caused a lot of tears and she just keeps asking for you. I can't do anything to make her feel better I've just had to sit here all day."

"You aren't doing anything wrong baby. There isn't much for us to do except wait and let the medicine do its thing. Everything is going to fine." He says looking me in the eyes.

"I know." I whisper. "Thank you." I say kissing him.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we go back in there, I see a certain someone trying to get out of bed." He smirks.

"It's cause she see's you." I laugh.

We walk back in and Tyler walks over to Olivia and sits down on the bed pulling her into his lap and hugging her. For the first time all day I actually see a smile on her face and that makes me so happy. Eliza gets up and walks over to me giving me a hug.

"You okay?" she ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smile.

"Her fever finally started going down so if she can eat something and keep it down we can let her go back upstairs."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just want to make sure she eats at least something today."

"Okay, I will work on that." I smile.

"Ill be back in a little bit to check on her, I am going to run up and eat with Jackson, Hudson, and my parents. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Eliza."

"No problem."

She leaves and I go sit down with Tyler and Olivia before looking at her. "You hungry baby?"

"A little." she says quietly.

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"mhm" she says.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower and make you something to eat. I will be right back." I say to her. "You got her?" I ask Tyler.

"Yeah, take as long as you need."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I head up to our floor and take a quick shower before heading to the kitchen to make Olivia some food. I can worry about something for Tyler and I in a little bit. I head back down there and thankfully Olivia eats most of it and keeps it down so when Eliza comes down after dinner she gives us the all clear to leave. Tyler and I head back up to our floor and I give Olivia a bath while Tyler showers and we put her to bed before heading to the kitchen to make ourselves some food. Natasha and Clint drop Conner off not too much later and we get him to bed before finally sitting down to eat.

"Feeling Better?" he ask.

"Yes. I am sorry thats what you came back to."

"No I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. All that matters now is that she is feeling better."

"Yeah, I love you." I smile.

"I love you too. You're a good mom, you know that?"

"Yes." I laugh. "I'd say you're a pretty good dad too."

"Thanks." he smirks

I know parenting isn't always easy and it may not feel like I'm doing everything right sometimes but at the end of the day as long as I have Tyler by my side that's all that matters.


End file.
